Multiply Life By The Power Of Two
by DarkBard0
Summary: JJ/Emily fluff - femslash, don't like don't read. Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Multiply Life By The Power Of Two  
**Fandom: **Criminal Minds  
**Pairing:** JJ/Emily  
**Summary: **Yes, you guessed it from the title!  
**Rating: **15 ish, I think  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N: **Oakie dokie, I take this opportunity to explain myself. Yes, this is a baby fic. No, it is not in response to what's going to happen on the show. I've actually been sitting on this for a few weeks, trying to decide whether to post it or not. I wrote it alongside 24, but it was a slower process even though its shorter because it wasn't my main beat like 24 was. So this is what I did. After lots of worrying, I asked three people to read it. And I would go along with the majority. Majority rules, so I'm posting. However, I'm posting this part first to test the waters, so to speak. So if this is so not the thing you want to read about, please do tell me okay? I'm holding you up to honesty if you should choose to read this! Also a quick warning, this whole thing is really sickly sweet!

**A/N 2: **This actually got started by some prompts from **homicidal-maniac-69**'s prompt frames thingies! - 4) Emily loved running her hands over JJ's pregnant belly and 20) Laying on the couch, having Emily playing with her hair, has to be one of JJ's favorite ways to unwind.

No one is more surprised than me that I produced a baby fic, considering I have a rather huge anxiety disorder about birth that causes me to vomit or pass out…or both! Yeah, so this was kinda weird, and I did throw up once or twice. I'm sure you so needed to know that! Anyway, moving swiftly on, this fic incorporates some lovely Irish tradition and the midwife is actually my **Grandmother**! (Who thinks me insane cos of my anxiety disorder and laughs when I pass out!)

**Thank You **– To **sofialindsay **for beta reading, you kick ass! And for pestering me and putting up with an endless amount of fret. Thank you also to **leilanni **and **isleobubba **for also beta-ing, reading through and encouraging.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jennifer Jareau stared expressionless as she faced herself in the mirror. She simply looked, peering into her own, penetrating blue eyes, her body barely moving a muscle.

It was early, too early, really, to be up on a Saturday morning. If she had been thinking sanely when her eyes had fluttered open not long ago, she would have chosen to stay wrapped up comfortably in bed. Surrounded by warmth and softness. Huddled up to the familiar, soothing body in the space next to her own. Content to listen to soft, even breathing as she so often did when she awoke first.

Evidently, she had not been thinking sanely. Instead Jennifer had left the comfort of her bed, making her way silently to the bathroom, where she had been standing for the last ten minutes or so. Not that she had actually noticed. Time had slipped by her easily, her mind preoccupied with other thoughts. Now, deep in contemplation she found herself standing before the mirror, staring vacantly into her own crystal blue eyes. The palms of her hands pressed against the cool marble countertop, holding the weight of her tired body.

Everything was perfectly still. The relaxed, sleepy lull continued to float through the house, welcoming and glorious. Her own activities were too subtle to cause a noticeable disruption as she stood silently and still, her breath shallow and light. Absolutely nothing moved. Nothing dared pierce the undisturbed glory of the morning.

There was no chill in the air. The house was warm already, its comfort intensified by the soft, yellow rays that seeped in around the undrawn blind of the bathroom window. The rich sun soaked beams saturated the large, classically decorated bathroom in a wonderful pale colour. It fell beautifully into corners, across the spacious tub, and danced over JJ's naturally honeycomb skin. Her goose bumps, a sharp contrast to its warming gleam. Not that she noticed that either. She noticed nothing, right now.

Jennifer simply remained where she was, leaning against the sink, peering into the mirror. Completely gone inside of her own mind right now, she didn't hear the soft sound of bare feet crossing hardwood floor. Never suspected another presence to enter the bathroom, slow and sleepy but also searching. She never even noticed the reflection in the mirror. She did however, feel soft hands slide over the exposed skin of her stomach.

It was only with contact that Jennifer snapped back into reality, when suddenly her senses came rushing back to her. She became aware of the presence, happy to have the weight and warmth of the other body to press into her back, arms wrapping around her as she was nuzzled in the neck. Hot kisses being placed there haphazardly. It made her smirk. It made one of her hands leave its position on the sink, lifting up to tangle with familiar dark and silky hair.

She definitely hadn't been thinking sanely, having left Emily in bed alone. Well, usually it wouldn't have been for a sane reason. Usually nothing could pry her out of bed when she didn't have to be, away from the woman that she loved. The woman she had given her heart, body and soul to. This morning, however, this particular morning was somewhat different. She had wanted to have at least a few moments before Emily realised she was gone. Because Emily had always been scarily aware, even in sleep, when she wasn't right there beside her.

''Come back to bed.''

Despite being filled with sleep, Emily's voice was still filled with raw, unadulterated seductiveness. It still held a wealth of promise behind its hushed, inviting tone that resonated through the blonde, making her shiver involuntarily. It still astounded her, what Emily could make stir in her, just with the power of her voice. But then, Jennifer had always loved Emily's voice.

Nothing moved for a good few seconds. The two women just stood, pressed against one another in a perfect fit, taking in the other. Their warmth, their weight, their smell. In a picture perfect pose, content in the still of the morning, bathed in glowing light and interlocking contentedly. A brilliantly stark contrast to their usually animated movements. Be it rushing to get ready, going about their work, or something distinctly more private and intimate. They were careful though, to often stop and appreciate the other. Like now.

As Emily's fingers moved across warm skin, Jennifer's muscles twitched automatically, always keen to respond to her lovers touches. The fingertips of those hands scratched lightly, teasingly, across the skin before dipping just under the hem of the deep purple t-shit that the blonde had slept in. As her body twitched again, she felt her breath hitch, making it come out in more of a sigh. Her head tilted sideways automatically, allowing Emily the freedom to continue kissing along her neck softly, yet hungrily. Finally, her eyes fluttered closed as the other woman pushed into her a little more, wedging her between the sink and herself, hands moving higher under the t-shirt. Emily had always known how to work her body. Almost like she was playing the piano.

''Em…''

Her whisper was hoarse, aroused. She found it hard to concentrate, since she was the centre of Emily's attention right now. The hand that had tangled into hair gripped the back of her neck a little tighter, her other hand moving up to cover one of Emily's, although separated by material. It took an inordinate amount of focus to actually form the words she needed to say out loud.

''I'm pregnant.''

She was a little louder this time. Loud enough to pierce the air. Loud enough to make sure it reached Emily's ears. It took a second, but everything stopped. The breathing against her neck hitched a little bit, but still brushed over her skin, slow and steady. Until, another moment later, as what she had said began to sink in, Emily lifted her head away.

''What? What did you just say?''

Understandably, Emily's voice had changed. Still low and whispery, but now with an added squeak of awe. An almost too-good-to-be-true disbelief. She too now looked directly into the mirror. But not at herself, like Jennifer had done moments before. She looked straight into ocean blue eyes, her own dark orbs searching for confirmation. Their eyes never broke their connection, as Jennifer reached forward, picking up a little white stick that had been sitting before her on the sink top, all along. She lifted it up into Emily's line of sight, letting her see for herself.

''I'm pregnant, Emily.''

In hindsight, she had been thinking sanely. Jennifer had slept with the butterflies in her stomach all night. They reminded her, in dreams, what she had suspected for almost a week now. So upon waking up she had tiptoed to the bathroom, resigned to taking the test before Emily woke up. She didn't want to get her hopes up for nothing. After all, sometimes a late period was just a late period. It didn't automatically mean she was pregnant. Only, she was.

Which was why she had spent the ten minutes prior to Emily walking in, leaning on the sink staring at herself in the mirror. Finding out you were pregnant usually required a moment or two. Or in her case, ten. Now that it had eventually sunken in, she smiled, chuckling randomly as she did. She also smiled at the shock colouring Emily's face.

''Oh my god. Oh my god, you're pregnant.''

Emily stuttered, still shocked but letting the undercurrent of happiness and excitement wash through her tone. Her wide, dark eyes flickered up from the pregnancy stick back to the mirror, sharing the look of what could only be described as pure joy that they were both feeling this very second. There really was no describing what this moment felt like. Surrounded by sweet light, in a perfectly wonderful warmth that made it feel like they were standing in their own private bubble. At a push, they could have been convinced that nothing existed outside of it. It was a moment they somehow knew they would never forget.

''_We're _pregnant!''

Jennifer corrected, the smile now permanently etched onto her lips. And if it were possible, her bluer than blue eyes were glowing even more so than normal. Those butterflies in her stomach fluttered around happily, causing her body to tingle and radiate. This is exactly what she wanted. What they wanted, together. It's what they had planned. It's what they had worked at. Part of her felt like this was a complete fabrication of her mind. That perhaps she was indeed still wrapped up in bed, cuddled into Emily and dreaming all of this. It wouldn't be the first time. But this was real. This surreal, beautiful moment was definitely real.

''We are. We're pregnant.''

Emily repeated, her voice still under the influence of shock and awe. Still whispery as the information ran through her mind, screaming over and over again that this was really happening. It wasn't just Jennifer's body that tingled, it was hers too. Anticipation swept through her quickly, as she blinked again, still not having absorbed it properly. She did however; manage to lower her hands back to her blonde lover's sides, releasing the pressure of her body so that she could turn her around easier. A smile tugged at her lips that Jennifer complied, wrapping her arms around her neck as her lower back leaned against the sink.

Unable to help herself, and let the moment pass by, Emily leant forward, coaxing the woman she loved into an explorative, languid kiss. Thorough, deep and meaningful. Nothing else seemed to matter right now. So long as they were here, together, and connected. And they were. Their life together was turning a corner on the road right this very moment. Time seemed to slow drastically, giving them the opportunity to really feel it. To really appreciate it.

''You're crying.''

Jennifer's voice was barely breaking a murmur, vocal chords shaking and a tone of almost disbelief to find that Emily was crying as they broke apart for some much needed air. Her hands moved immediately to cup the paler woman's face, thumbs gently brushing away the tears that fell down silky smooth cheeks.

''You're crying too.''

She was right, of course. Although for a moment, Jennifer didn't realise that she was. So focused on her soul mate that she didn't notice her own tears. She made no move to stop them, or hide them. Like Emily hadn't. Tears of absolute bliss. Tears of relief, of contentment and excitement. An outburst reaction to the swirling mass of feelings inside of them both.

''I love you. _So_, so much.''

The resolute tone was always there when Emily declared her love. Unwavering, undeniable and pure. She had never loved anyone so powerfully, so thoroughly. She had never loved someone so much without question. And she never let Jennifer doubt it. No matter what. In whatever circumstance, in whatever context it was said, there was never any doubt. Emily had always been shy about giving people her love. Too many times had she been betrayed, or disappointed, or abused. She had eventually learnt to skillfully keep it hidden in a little box inside, safe yet desperately wanting to be free. It was odd then, how she never hesitated with the blonde in front of her. The woman who seemed to have a key to that little box, and had opened it unhesitatingly. Emily had made sure that Jennifer knew, bestowed on her how special, how significant it was. She had made sure that she knew she had never meant it like she meant it with her before.

''I love you too.''

And just like she knew how Jennifer felt it, she felt it too. They may have grown up so differently. Their experiences sometimes literally worlds apart. But with their love, they were very similar. Jennifer had been cautious of who exactly she gave it to. Also having had given it to the wrong people. Until finally she trusted Emily with her heart, her love, and handed them over freely. Emily was distinctly aware of just how huge a gift it was, and that Jennifer also hadn't loved anyone like she had her. For a little while in their lives, both women had almost given up on believing such a potent love existed. That was, until they had met one another. And all of that hope and belief had come rushing back into them, therefore opening them up to loving each other.

Neither Emily or Jennifer knew how long they remained there in the bathroom, just content in wrapping their arms around one another.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Some eleven hours later, in the still of the evening, the couple lay in bed together silently. Still basking in the knowledge they were having a child. Still staggered with shock and awe just like they had been in the brand new light of the day. Jennifer holding an image in her minds eye, of what their baby would look like. How happy they were going to make it. How much they were going to love it. Images of how they would decorate the nursery popped into her mind, and she could barely contain her excitement. It was a different picture entirely in Emily's head. Instead she was thinking about what their child could do. Dreamt of collage graduation, all the first times of so many different things they could guide it through. And, especially if it was a girl, how many boys she could threaten with her gun. Because she'd be damned if they were going to sneak past her to get to her daughter!

''Oh my god!''

Emily started, her hand immediately ceasing in its back and forth motion across Jennifer's stomach. They had been laid there, with the blonde stretched on her back, Emily on her side and tucked in next to her, head on shoulder. She had moved up her lovers shirt a little bit, exposing her taunt stomach so she could draw lazy patterns across it, her eyes watching as she tried to identify anything different. Anything to indicate the baby beneath. Of course, it was a ridiculous and futile effort. She hadn't been able to help herself though. And until Jennifer's loud and panicked outburst, it had been silent and peaceful in the darkened bedroom. Now that peace was effectively shattered.

''What? What's wrong?''

Emily demanded, still a little startled at Jennifer's yelp, the outburst ringing through her ears since it had been silent otherwise. She propped herself up onto her elbow, her face close but above the blonde's now. She frowned slightly, seeing the distress etched onto the beautiful face before her. Jennifer looked at her, almost pleadingly.

''What the hell am I going to do without coffee for 9 months?''

She demanded, like it was the most important question to be answered on this earth. They just looked at one another, thinking about it for a moment. What _was _she going to do? She practically lived off caffeine. Emily conjured up an image of a caffeine withdrawn, hormonal Jennifer and grimaced slightly. _That _was not going to be fun!

Then, as she realised what she was doing, the brunette shook her head slightly in an effort to shove the image back out and get a grip over herself. Focusing her eyes back on Jennifer, and feeling the absurdity of the moment, she laughed. After finding out they were going to be parents, that was the question praying on Jennifer's mind? Out of everything they had set before them, the complications, the ups and downs, the birth, all of it…and that was what Jennifer was worried about? Coffee? It was ridiculously typical, and oddly hysterical. And it had them both howling with laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

''Any morning sickness yet?''

JJ's clear blues eyes shot upward, looking up at the Doctor as though she had quite possibly lost her mind. The Special Agent sat on the end of an examination bed in the rather chilly office, surrounded by pictures of anything and everything to do with babies and where they came from. It was a little intimidating, if she said so herself. Not exactly the nicest place to conceive a child, either. But there you had it.

''Morning sickness?''

The blonde repeated, as though the notion was an alien concept and left a noticeable distaste in her mouth at the thought of it. Her nose screwed up a little in a grimace, her eyes suddenly uncomfortable as her body tensed a little bit, inching away from the Doctor in front of her. Honestly, it was like watching a kid inching away from a needle. Her fingers hastened up in the buttoning of her shirt, obviously now rather encouraged to get the hell out of here before this strange thing struck her.

''Yes, morning sickness. Obviously, it hasn't come on yet. No doubt it will though.''

The woman, Doctor Bartlett, smiled softly, somehow not at all put off by JJ's obvious discomfort and plight for escape. Her gaze shot up from the blonde, to the darker woman standing beside her. Emily rolled her eyes, caught halfway between exasperated and amused.

''Any chance we could bypass that? I'm kinda busy in the mornings as it is.''

Emily sighed slowly, lowering her head a little to meet her hand so that she could rub her forehead gently. If it weren't for the absurdity of it all, and the fact that JJ had asked in the sweetest, quite innocent and expectant way, Emily thought she might have just cracked up. Instead, she was left to wonder how a perfectly capable, intelligent, independent woman had gotten to this stage in life thinking that morning sickness was a choice. She had siblings that had had children, for crying out loud! How had she missed the fact that her sisters had spent half of their mornings puking up into the toilet bowl? This was going to be interesting!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Aww honey, are you okay? Do you need anything?''

Despite her caring, if not a little patronizing, tone, Emily couldn't hide the wince she held as she stepped into the bathroom. Quickly, she padded over to a rather worse for wear looking blonde, who was all but hugging the toilet bowl. Letting herself rock back slightly, JJ sat with her legs tucked under her, ready to spring to her knees if she felt another bout of nausea curdling upward. She took a moment to catch her breath properly, as Emily knelt beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder and gazing at her with concern. Yet, JJ scowled slightly, trying to get used to the disorientation she was feeling. It really wasn't very good when the room kept spinning and shifting.

''This kid better be some _freaky_ kinda special!''

Emily couldn't help but smirk, appreciating JJ's attempt at light humor even though she was feeling rather beyond grim right now. The Doctor had certainly been right; the morning sickness had taken hold of the younger woman rather fiercely, giving JJ a not so pleasant ride. Actually, it was pretty much putting her through the wringer. Emily had already been on the phone; interrogating the hell out of their Doctor to make sure everything was okay. Call her overprotective, but this was the woman she loved and her child here. She wasn't about to take any stupid risks. She wanted to know if JJ was in any danger, and what she could do to help alleviate her pain and discomfort. There wasn't much, apparently. Just being there, and trying to soothe JJ until the sickness phase passed was about as good as she was able to offer.

''I'm certain of it.''

Placing a gentle kiss on JJ's forehead, Emily knelt up to the sink to dampen a facecloth with some cold water, rinsing it before sitting back down and pressing it to her lover's forehead tenderly. If she could have, she would have been the one going through the pain and the icky stuff. She wouldn't have hesitated to take it away, because it went against everything in her nature to let JJ suffer. Despite knowing that it was something that the blonde was more than willing to endure. This was a necessary part of pregnancy. This was for them, and their baby. JJ had covertly been collecting some tips, pointers and timelines from her sisters, unwilling yet to give away their little secret. And it was, their little secret. Their families were clueless; their friends outside of the BAU were clueless. And those friends in the BAU, their second family, they just thought JJ was sick. It wasn't time to tell anyone yet. But it would be soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lying on the couch, having Emily playing with her hair, had to be one of JJ's favorite ways to unwind. She had always loved the feeling of having her hair played with, ever since she could remember. But there was something so distinctly intimate about having the woman you were in love with do it. Emily had never had to be told, either. There had been other lovers, especially one that was more serious than any other, that had been completely unaware that this simple gesture meant a lot to JJ. But Emily had just known, like it was instinct. And sometimes, JJ knew that the brunette didn't even realise she was doing it. It was so natural to her that it escaped her notice. She just knew when to do it.

And if there had ever been a time, it was now. The past week had been hellish, to say the least. Not only were they still getting used to the fact they would be welcoming a child into their lives, but they had been on a rather horrific case to boot. Not that one case was any less horrific than the other. JJ dreaded the time when she had to explain to her son or daughter that there was evil in the world. That their Mommy's did what they did because they were trying their best to rid said evil. And that evil didn't come from any fairytale monster. It came from man.

Briefly, the blonde Agent wondered on why she wanted to bring a child into that kind of world. But the thought was gone in an instant. She refused to let her work swallow her up like that. Refused to stop seeing the good in the people and things around her. There were good people out there. Kindness existed, love and compassion. Trust and loyalty and friendship. They were out there, in people, in everything. It bound everything together. It was just this world came with two sides attached to everything. So long as there was love, there would be hate. Where she found kindness, somewhere would be cruelty. It was the duality of nature. Of all things. She had to accept the bad with the good. And she was willing to do that, because the good was indeed, very good. It also rested in her, too. Which was how she mustered the will and strength to go to work everyday and catch serial offenders. She was doing something that her family could be proud of. And she could pass that on.

Coming back to herself, after getting lost in her thoughts as her eyes glued themselves to the fire in the fireplace, JJ also reminded herself that she had a lot of people around her that loved and supported her. Starting with her family, right down to her friends, her teammates that had become like a second family, and stopping with Emily. The woman that was silently relieving her tension, without even knowing about it. JJ was curled up warmly and comfortably on the couch, resting into her dark haired lover, feeling the rhythmic breathing beneath her. It was soothing. She thought about all of the things that made Emily up. Things that no one else had seen. Things that even Emily didn't know were there. And she smiled, because she couldn't wait to see the older woman become a Mother. Emily might be doubting herself, but JJ held no such doubts. Only thought about how wonderful she would be.

''Do you want a boy or a girl?''

JJ finally broke through the soft, floating silence of the room, sans the crackling of the open fire. It was a question that funnily enough, they had never talked about. How odd it was to have not mentioned, through all of their choices and decision making that had lead them up until now. Even before they had moved in together, when they were dating they had talked about having children one day. She couldn't once remember Emily stating a preference on having a boy or girl. All she could remember was talking about having more than one. Emily had been an only child, and she didn't want that for her own child. She said it had been lonely, and she had always longed for a sibling. JJ had agreed, having had the experience growing up with her sisters and a brother. It hadn't always been perfect, but she loved them all dearly and growing up would have been torture without them.

Emily took in a slow, thoughtful breath, lowered the book she had been reading as she did. Her fingers never halted in their movements of playing with JJ's hair, as her dark eyes looked down onto the blonde. The question actually surprised her. She had never really thought about it, even since she had found out JJ was pregnant. Even as they had been discussing plans to turn one of the spare rooms into a nursery. The truth was, she didn't actually mind. Never had she thought about preferring a boy over a girl or visa versa. She had only thought that she would like to have a family one day, which would include more than one child. It had never occurred to her to think of which she would like to come first.

''I honestly don't mind.''

She responded softly, confirming JJ's thoughts. She had expected the answer, and she knew it to be true. Just like she didn't mind either. Everything that she had been thinking about could have incorporated a girl or a boy. Apart from this week, she had done a lot of daydreaming about it. Which she knew for a fact their friends at the BAU had noticed. Especially the woman she considered to be her best friend, one Penelope Garcia. There had also been the coffee incident not too long ago. When JJ had nipped out to get lunch and coffee for Garcia and herself when everyone else had been out of the office. Accidentally, she had given her cup to Garcia, which had resulted in the quirky pink and blonde haired computer whiz to demand in great distaste why on earth she was drinking hot vanilla milk. Given that everyone always joked about her living off of coffee, JJ had struggled to come up with a viable answer. The best she could think of, therefore offered to her suspicious friend, was that she was still feeling off it from being ill and her stomach wasn't tolerating caffeine yet. Garcia hadn't bought it, not totally. But she had left it alone.

The fact was, it was getting harder to hide their little secret from the team. Together with the morning sickness, the changes in her habits, Emily's newfound over protectiveness of anyone getting too close to her, and the fact she was already getting bigger, didn't make it easy. That, and she desperately wanted to tell everyone. She wanted to call her Mom, and tell her to expect another Grandchild. She wanted to tell her Dad and her siblings, her friends. The team. Everyone. When all was said and done, she just pretty much wanted to yell it from the nearest rooftop. And she could tell that Emily was getting a little twitchy about it too. She had almost let it slip on the plane, albeit in her sleep though.

The memory made JJ smirk. Emily had fallen asleep, slumped down in her chair, almost as soon as they had taken off. This case had been tough on everyone, but in the end, it had turned out somewhat harder for Emily. They had been dealing with a child killer, which on its own, was rather disturbingly ironic. Watching the families was heartbreaking enough, as well as chasing the unsub around half of New York City. In the end, it had been a seemingly tenuous link that had sent SSA Prentiss off to talk to a witness with Reid. Only, they had discovered the unsub, not a witness. Reid had been knocked out, leaving Emily to chase the unsub along the docks by herself. And when it had come down to putting her gun down or letting a little girl be killed, she had chosen to put her gun down. But he had thrown her into the water anyway. Emily had reacted as quickly as she could. She had picked up her gun quickly, getting off a shot that had luckily hit its target, before slipping out of her jacket and dumping her phone and gun on top of it, before jumping into the water after the little girl. She had kept them both afloat until finally, they had been found. She had been exhausted.

That, obviously, wasn't what made JJ smirk. The fact that Emily had been scolding some unseen boy for sniffing around her daughter had made her smirk. The threat she had given him about being a trained FBI Agent and an expert marksman made her smile too. Although, she hadn't been able to show it. She had had to wake her partner before anyone else had heard her. Although, Emily had been a little amused when JJ had informed her on the way home.

''I can't wait until tomorrow.''

The blonde mused, smiling as she felt Emily duck her head and place a kiss on top of her own. Her mind couldn't stop thinking about the ultrasound they were booked in for in the morning. After which, they would be free to tell whoever they wanted to. It had been a mutual decision to wait until now, wanting to be positive and sure that nothing was wrong. Tomorrow they would get to see for themselves, the child they had worked at to conceive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Jennifer Jareau?''

It was the second time her name had been said in a question, and the second time JJ had answered it eagerly. The first had been outside. After hearing her name called out by an assistant, JJ practically leapt out of her seat in the quiet waiting room she had been sat in. She had been growing tedious of the far too pleasant music being played overhead, as well as the questioning glances other couples were sending their way. Emily was completely oblivious to it all, having been submerged in a magazine she had picked up to read. The only times she had really surfaced, was when JJ whispered something to her, or she had tried to get her blonde girlfriend to stop fidgeting in anticipation.

This time, now inside the cozy medical room she had been shown into, she responded to a young woman that wore a pair of blue scrubs with white trainers. The long sleeved t-shirt under the medical top had been rolled up; sleeves to elbows, making her look almost sporty in appearance. The pretty redhead had her hair tied up in a ponytail, and was holding a clipboard in her right hand. She had a nametag on that JJ couldn't see properly, and an ID clip hanging from the bottom of her top. She was young. Younger than them but older looking than Reid. With that intelligent, friendly look sparkling in her green eyes, and a pleasant Irish accent, which for some reason, made JJ relax a little.

''Great. Jennifer, I'm Molly; I'll be your midwife this pregnancy! I'm sorry for your wait; I had to take a phone call from another patient. Everything okay? You comfortable?''

In the time that it had taken Molly to finish her sentence, she had stepped in and closed the door properly, come through the room and over to the bed JJ was sat up on in a medical gown to shake hands with her, giving her a warm, sweet smile.

''Please, call me JJ. And yeah, I'm pretty comfortable, thanks.''

JJ watched as Molly smiled, pulling a stool toward her before slipping onto it as she looked at the clipboard briefly. Then, she looked back up, but this time over toward Emily who had been stood at the other side of the bed, shifting from foot to foot anxiously.

''Forgive me if this is presumptuous, but you're JJ's partner? Am I picking that up right?''

Emily seemed genuinely surprised at being asked the question, like it was supposed to be obvious that she was. She forgot sometimes, that it wasn't obvious. Plenty of times before, they had been mistaken as friends. Especially by men wanting to pick one of them up in some bar. Of course, it never occurred to them that they could be together. Two good looking women sitting by themselves, totally taken away with the other, surely needed to be rescued by some big hulk of a man. It was useless getting wound up about it, she knew that. But sometimes she couldn't help herself. And she wasn't mad now, either. Just surprised, having being reminded that sometimes the question had to be asked. But there was nothing in the young midwifes tone to suggest anything other than politeness, her eyes still showing the same genuine sweetness they had when she had entered.

''It's not presumptuous, I am. Emily Prentiss.''

Emily smiled softly as Molly did, and they both reached over the bed to shake hands as Molly let out a little sigh of relief.

''That's good; you have no idea how many 'best friends' I've pissed off asking that! So, wow, first scan guys. Always exciting. But, I need to go through a question or two with you so I know I have everything right, okay? So, the information I have down here is, JJ, you're 32, you have no serious medical problems and no family history of such. You're in…wow, excellent shape but sought fertility treatment and embryo transfer to get pregnant? Ah, I see. Emily is written in at this point. So, her embryos to your womb?''

Molly looked up from her information, still keeping that jaunty and genuine tone throughout her voice. Clearly, she was interested and dedicated to her patient, and seemed delightfully surprised to discover someone as healthy as JJ appeared on paper. As her eyes looked up, eyebrow quirked, JJ nodded in confirmation of everything she had just said.

''Yeah, that's right.''

She watched, getting more and more eagerly impatient with every second. All night she had pretty much tossed and turned, waiting for morning to break so that she could have an excuse to get out of bed and start getting ready. She didn't blame Emily for not doing the same. After all, she was exhausted and had pretty much crashed as soon as they had eaten. JJ didn't begrudge Emily her sleep after what had happened, so she had done her best not to wake her up.

''Cool. And I see that Emily, you're 36 and again, great shape. I'm jealous! Okay, yeah just the one condition. But no family history of any medical issues. Okay, great. So, do you guys have any questions? You worried about anything?''

It had been a relief to Emily, as JJ had slipped her hand into hers, that the young midwife had thankfully glossed over her medical history. Just because she had personally come to terms with the fact that she could never carry a child, didn't mean she was comfortable airing it out to anyone else. It had been hard enough, at first, talking to JJ about it. It had come as somewhat of a major shock, as it would. The Dr hadn't really been able to pinpoint why it happened, it just had. She could have a child, sure. But she had no other choice but to let someone else carry it. It had been a blow to her ego, to her pride, to her womanhood even. And it had only been JJ that had relentlessly guided her through that time, to which she was thankful for. Left to her own devices, Emily thought she might have let herself unravel to the point of oblivion. It was then that it occurred to her that it wasn't her fault, and JJ didn't love her any less because of it.

''Actually, she's been a little worried about gaining weight so quickly. Her sisters didn't, and they were all exactly the same.''

Deciding to move swiftly on, Emily voiced the concern that JJ probably wouldn't have done so for herself. It had been something she had mentioned a few days ago, but flat out refused to tell the Dr or midwife in fear of coming across as a little vain. But it wasn't anything to do with the weight. That she didn't care about. It was just unusual, and it was praying on her mind. It was unusual in terms of every source of information had a guideline she didn't fit in, and indeed, her sisters pregnancies had all been exactly the same.

''Okay, well everyone varies a little bit. But let's take a look shall we, and make sure everything is hunky dory.''

Both parents to be nodded silently, still holding hands with JJ squeezing Emily's a little bit in nervousness. The older woman looked down at her girlfriend, lifting her other hand to sweep a strand of blonde hair back out the way of a beautiful, yet worried face. Silently, as Molly set up the machine next to her, Emily gave JJ a warm, loving and encouraging look. A look that JJ didn't need to be verbalized to know that Emily was telling her that everything was going to be just fine. And she trusted her. If she was looking at her like that, then everything _was _going to be fine. Emily had given her that look plenty of times before. When they acknowledged their feelings for each other. When the obstacle of work and having a relationship inside of a small unit had come upon them. Times during cases, dealing with friends and family, and themselves. It had all been fine, because they were together. So the blonde let out a small breath, determined to stop herself from worrying so much.

The conductive jelly that was squidged onto her stomach was cold. Despite the warning from Molly that it would be, JJ still squirmed a little which had apparently amused Emily enough to chuckle. A chuckle that hadn't stopped as she had been pouted at. But as Molly placed the probe onto JJ's abdomen, a pointed silence lingered over them as they watched her intently. The screen was turned away from them for the moment, and Molly was looking at it carefully, a small crease ebbing along her forehead in concentration.

''Ah. Well, there's definitely a reason for your weight gain.''

Eventually Molly spoke, making the two FBI Agent's release a breath neither had realised they were holding. For a moment, panic settled in over both of them, until they saw a slight smirk creep onto the younger woman's lips. If it was a problem, or something bad, she wouldn't be smiling. So that was good. The blonde and brunette watched in silence, not finding it in themselves to be able to speak yet, as Molly turned on the sound and turned the screen around so that they could see for themselves exactly what she had found. The redhead broke out into a huge grin as she pointed at the screen, and watched the women in front of her stare at it in complete shock as they realised what was going on.

''You're having twins!''

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They weren't exactly sure how they had gotten here. Or how long they had been sitting here. Two normally collected women, who had both handled a multitude of intense situations, were now just sat in their car, staring out of the windshield at nothing in particular. Two sets of eyes, wide and still in shock. It felt like everything had come to a grinding halt. And that the idea of having twins was trying to sink in. But so far, it was like throwing a book at someone's head. It just _wasn't_ going in. Which was why they had been sat in the SUV for a long while now. Neither of them moved, neither of them spoke. It was even hard to process a thought. The only thing going through their heads was Molly's voice. Everything after that was a complete blur. They had barely taken in what she had said after, other than everything seemed fine. Both babies seemed to be in good health, their heartbeats were perfect and they were in good positions. They were both getting plenty of nutrition and seemed very comfortable. She had also explained that with many couples that had medical assistance to get pregnant, twins were a common occurrence. Something about putting more than one embryo in to double the chances of pregnancy. The only time that the lovers had actually come around enough to speak, although still dazed, was to make sure everything was okay, and when they had to answer Molly on whether they wanted to know their children's sex.

That too, had proved interesting. In her be prepared manner, Emily had instinctively said yes. Although she didn't mind what sex they were, it would still be nice to know so that she could start planning and getting things ready. In her mind, it would make things a hell of a lot easier. Plus, the thought occurred to her that maybe it would help all of this sink in. It was good news, just extremely shocking. She had never expected this. Sure, she wanted more than one child, but it had never occurred to her how exactly that was to come about. And as she thought back, she realised that the Dr had explained all of this to them. Seemingly, she had never anticipated it to happen. So now it became a question of how did she cope with not one, but two babies? She had no doubt that JJ was going to be fine. She had seen her with children quite often, be it the children they dealt with through work, their friends' kids or her niece and nephews. Simply put, JJ was outstanding with kids. It came so naturally to her. Emily didn't even think JJ thought about what she was doing, it was so instinctual. But her? She had never been around children. She could talk to them, but she didn't really think she did well at that. The children she usually talked to she was interviewing or something. That was completely different to actually relating to a kid. If she had to do that, she tended to be awkward and over think things. Like the time when JJ and her sister had gone to get some stuff for dinner when they had been visiting, and left her to look after the two kids, Emma and Jacob all on her own. It hadn't gone extremely well, and the experienced had left her terrified.

That had been a while ago, while they still lived apart and had been dating for a little over six months. JJ had tried to comfort her about it, but Emily had started to let it convince her already mostly made up mind that she would be a useless parent. She didn't have the experience to back her up, she thought about it too much, and she didn't exactly have the greatest of examples. Though she was getting along better with her Mother now, she still didn't have any real memories or words of wisdom from her to guide her in parenthood. Unlike JJ, of course. But eventually, as the two of them became more serious, Emily had had to face her fears for something they both greatly wanted. And she thought with JJ by her side, she could ease into it. She still had her doubts, but at least she could seek guidance from her lover. But that was with one baby. Two babies? That wasn't easing into it. That was hurtling forward with no breaks at a very high speed. JJ wasn't going to have time to teach her anything, they would both be too busy. So how could she do it?

''You okay?''

Emily blinked, surfacing from her terror-riddled daze, to turn toward JJ numbly. Seemingly, the blonde had gone through her own thought process and the shock was fading from her eyes. It was replaced by what looked like excitement and happiness. Great. Now Emily couldn't help but feel a little guilty. JJ needed her support. She had been there for her, throughout everything she had been through. She had been her rock. So, in the space of a second, Emily decided to stop wallowing. She was a confident, intelligent and very capable woman, for crying out loud. However she had been prepared to handle one child, she could use it for two. They were her children. They were hers and JJ's, and she refused to be frightened by it. Somehow, it would come to her. She had to stop over thinking it, and just go with the flow. She put down her initial terror to the shock, and her underlying worry that she wouldn't be a good Mother. But now, looking into penetrating blue eyes and seeing unwavering belief in there, she felt like she could take on anything. Like having twins!

''You're mad at me aren't you? For not wanting to know the sex of the babies?''

Before she even got to open her mouth to respond, JJ voiced her presumption. Why she had been surprised that Emily had said yes to knowing, she wasn't sure. It was typical Emily. What was really surprising though, was that she said no. JJ had often mused that if were ever to have a child, she would want to know. Basically, for the same reasons Emily wanted to know. To get prepared. But when she had been faced with the situation, she had said no. Her sisters had all said yes, but she wasn't them. There was something to be said about not knowing too. She thought it would take something away somehow. And if it really didn't matter what they were having, why find out?

''I'm not mad, honey, no. I was just…well, momentarily paralyzed with fear!''

Reaching out, Emily brushed her fingertips across the silk of JJ's face, her voice gentle and loving as she let her know that she wasn't mad. That's the last thing she wanted JJ to think. And then, she smiled almost shyly, admitting what had actually been going on inside of her head. She let it come out as a soft joke, but with enough honesty to let JJ know that it was the truth. She let her eyes drop, looking instead down between the car seats, at the hand break. Her hand almost dropped too, but it was caught by JJ's, which made her look up again. She expected to see something other than the loving smile on her lovers face, and didn't anticipate that JJ would mimic her action of brushing fingertips along skin. But she was glad of the gesture anyway, and instantly found that things didn't appear as scary as she had thought a moment ago.

''Emily, everything is going to be fine. You're going to be a great Mother. The only one that thinks otherwise, is you. And I will not let you do that to yourself.''

JJ's voice was alive with conviction, her gaze unwavering but still gentle and loving. Emily hadn't realised that she had given away more of her underlying fear, rather than having JJ believe she was just scared at having twins. But there again, the blonde did know her better than anyone else. They had been together long enough for JJ not to miss such a significant thing. And although sometimes it could be distinctly terrifying to have someone in her life that could spot these things, and would confront her with them, she knew she couldn't do without her. She was glad, actually, that JJ pulled her on all her crap. Even when it provoked a fight, which it had many times before, she still valued it. Just like she knew JJ valued it when she did it to her.

After a few seconds had floated by, undisturbed and silent, Emily finally relented and nodded. She told JJ everyday how much she loved her. She made her feel it every single second. And even though they hadn't been born yet, Emily felt the love she had already for her children. And that was what counted. She knew she would never let them doubt for a single moment that she loved them. She would always protect them, and be there for them. No matter what, she would be the kind of Mother that her children could turn to for anything, ask her anything. She would be honest, and loving and teach them everything she had to teach. She would teach them how to be good people, because she was a good person. Of course, she had her flaws and so would they. But no one was perfect, and unconditional love saw past flaws. Unconditional love expected flaws, and without them there could not be love. She realised within the space of a few seconds, what JJ had been trying to tell her all along. And she knew she could do it. She knew if she didn't let herself believe, then she would make the same mistakes her Mother had. And she flat out refused to let that happen. So for the first time, she felt comfortable with the idea, the belief, that she would indeed make a good Mother. Especially with JJ by her side. And it made her smile. And it made her return the soft but meaningful kiss that JJ pulled her into.

As they pulled apart, JJ looked at Emily with a look that the brunette knew by heart. The look that JJ had given her so many times before that she had lost count. It was a look that she responded to every single time; it never lost its power or influence.

''Take me home.''

Looking at her girlfriend for a heartbeat longer, still in awe of this particular look of JJ's that turned her bluer than blue eyes into something more distinctly darker, Emily simply nodded once more, shifting in her seat to start the SUV up and comply with JJ's wishes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had gone much more smoothly than either of them expected. JJ had called home, coaxing her Mother into general chit chat as she usually did. Got caught up with the goings on of their small town, how much her Dad had worked on his car, who was marrying who. She was also told what her siblings had been doing as of late, too. At the speed that the all-knowing Mrs. Jareau talked, JJ was caught up pretty fast. In no time she found herself assuring her Mother that she was looking after herself and eating properly. And what's more, she was making sure the same for Emily was true. Then of course was the summary of work, and then what they had been doing out of it. After that, was when JJ decided to drop their little bombshell. Emily had almost choked on her orange juice as JJ just blurted it out happily, like it was something she told her Mother everyday!

Suffice to say, the head Jareau woman had been ecstatic. Especially when she found out she was going to be the proud Grandmother of twins. JJ was pacing throughout the living room, and Emily _still _heard Nancy Jareau squealing down the phone from her position out on the patio overlooking the garden. It made her and JJ laugh, and for both of them the whole thing became even realer. Emily had only been too happy to email over the pictures from the ultrasound, Nancy was insistent she see them while still on the phone. She had even gracefully taken the second lecture come warning from JJ's Dad to look after his little girl. She had been just as afraid the first time around! Mr. Jareau was a nice man; he was a good Father to his children and a good husband to his wife. A decent guy, really. There was actually nothing intimidating about him. Apart from when it came to protecting his kids. And although slightly fearful, Emily thought it was actually very sweet. They got along very well.

No longer than twenty minutes after JJ got off the phone with her Mother, the calls had started coming in from her siblings, which was no great surprise. JJ had just rolled her eyes, and then asked what had taken at least twenty minutes once the gossip had reached them faster than the speed of light. She had been bombarded with questions, and Emily didn't believe for one single second that she was annoyed at having to answer them. She had just sat back, watching the Mother of her children glow as she smiled into the phone, looking up every now and then with a questioning look at why Emily was staring at her like that.

Telling Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss had been somewhat trickier, however. Emily didn't have the same raptor with her own Mother. Even though things had been going a little better with her Mother recently. Emily was glad that she seemed to have accepted the 'situation' with JJ. Actually, on more than one occasion, the great Ambassador had actually stated her fondness of her only daughters chosen partner. It made her smirk a little bit, because 'fond' in her Mother's dictionary came pretty high up on the praise marks. She was always pleasant to JJ, and she asked about how she was when they talked on the phone. She had actually behaved when she had come to visit the house after they first bought it, relenting in her usually scrutinizing behavior. Still, going along with something because your daughter was happy, was a hell of a lot different to accepting there were children about to be added to the mix too.

So it had greatly surprised Emily that her Mother had actually expressed happiness. Actual Motherly happiness. She had even gotten a hug out of the deal! If she had known having children would stir that reaction she might have gone about it a lot sooner! It was then that Emily had realised that Elizabeth had been giving her support all along, in the best way she knew how while maintaining the mask she practically needed like air now. She supposed she should have realised it sooner, but the one person Emily had never been able to profile, was her Mother. She was just too skilled in what she did to be pinned down by anybody. Even an elite profiler such as herself. But it didn't matter now. All that mattered was that she had her Mother's support, which was all she had ever really wanted.

The scream from Penelope Garcia's office had been so loud that 5 Agent's had responded, including Emily and Morgan, quickly bursting into the tech goddess' domain. Only, they had found no actual danger, rather than one flamboyantly dressed blonde gripping a taller blonde in a death hug! The latter of the two looking somewhere between scared and amused.

On their decision that it was time to tell their team, JJ had requested that she be able to tell her best friend before anyone else. She knew it should have been Hotchner. He was their unit chief after all. He needed to be aware that JJ was pregnant, for a whole bunch of other reasons than to congratulate them as their friend. But JJ had desperately wanted to tell Garcia, felt like she owed it to her. The woman was practically another sister in her eyes. They had bonded pretty much the moment they had met, and JJ had often thought she would have gone insane without Garcia there by her side. Especially when they were the only two left behind to man the office on a case. It wasn't so much that she _wanted_ to tell her first, but _needed_ to. Plus, Garcia had been highly suspicious lately anyway.

After shooing everyone but Morgan out of the office, Emily had to actually pry Garcia off of her girlfriend, reminding her that she needed to breathe! She hadn't been expecting Garcia to then glue herself to her; in the same unrelenting hug she had given JJ. From over Garcia's shoulder, she could see JJ wiping some tears out of her eyes, smiling a little as she looked at her. Emily had no idea how those blue eyes twinkled so brightly at the best of times, but they were off the charts glowing now. That glow had increased actually, since the morning she tested positive.

It had been great, sharing their news in the privacy of Garcia's office. They spent a lot of time with both her and Morgan out of work, so it felt right that they were telling them separately. It made both women laugh how Morgan suddenly got this proud, almost fatherly look in his eyes, declaring he would be the best Uncle ever! When people looked at Derek Morgan, sometimes they could overlook just how sweet and genuine he was. Seeing only instead his arrogance, or what people took for arrogance. In all actuality, he was a kind man; loyal to the people he cared about and determined to help rid the world of evil. Not an easy mission, but there you had it. He had nudged Emily in the arm, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively as he teased her about getting her woman pregnant. Emily had laughed, silently finding it hilarious on how true that actually was! But that information would come a little later in time.

After Morgan and Garcia, however, the couple had decided to tell the other three together. JJ had politely asked for everyone to gather in the briefing room, since everyone had a seat in there. And she had been greeted with some peculiar looks after she had explained that she didn't actually have a case to present, but had something to say instead.

Reid had almost choked, but then that might have been JJ's fault for announcing it when he had been gulping down the last of his coffee. She had patted him on the back, dropping into her concerned big sister way, as he had struggled to compose himself again. Impishly, he had offered his congratulations, and started asking questions. He admitted that he actually had limited knowledge pregnancy, but promised he would read up on the subject. That was going to be fun! But he was happy, and had given both of his friends a hug. He had even gone so far as to offer to baby-sit, if they dared leave their children in his care!

Rossi had been surprisingly warm. Which had confused both women, in that 'did Rossi get replaced by an alien with a personality while we weren't looking' kind of way. Emily had grimaced about telling him, considering he was a Catholic family man. There was some discomfort there, that had put her off a little bit. You just never knew how something like this would be taken by someone like him. But he had been pleased. No hug was offered or anything like that, which they were actually kind of glad about. But he had shaken their hands! Apparently, when it came to having a family, Rossi was all for the idea. He liked kids, had always been around them somehow. And he had graced them with his approval and belief they would make fine parents. All in all, a shockingly odd but great moment.

As their friend, Hotchner was genuinely very happy. He had even cracked a smile, and a few laughs, joining in some of the banter and jokes flying around. He too had been suspicious that something different was going on between them. He had only observed though, mulling it over. He confessed he hadn't had the particular thought that JJ could be pregnant. But he was glad about it, because he could see how ecstatic they were. And when he really looked, he realised that JJ was indeed glowing. However, as their unit chief, he did say that they needed to sit down and talk over some things. Now that one of his team members was pregnant, it changed the whole dynamic. He had to put certain things into action, making sure that JJ was now always kept out of harms way as best she could be. Despite her argument that she wasn't an invalid, he had told her in no uncertain terms was she to go gallivanting off into dangerous scenarios. And sensing the seriousness creeping into the room, deflating it a little, he had smiled and made the excuse that he was too scared of Emily to let her!

Once again, the couple found everything becoming that bit more real.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stepping back from the wall, Emily took in a satisfied breath as she rubbed the inside of her arm along her forehead. She didn't know why, it wasn't as though she didn't have paint all over her already. Partly due to the fact that it was inevitable, and partly due to the fact that JJ had decided it would be fun to paint her and not the walls! Emily had found herself being somewhat defenseless as she had been turned into a human canvass, which her blonde lover had found absolutely hysterical.

They had bickered playfully the whole way to, and through, going to the hardware store to pick out some paint to start decorating the nursery. Apparently, they had wanted to decorate it as differently as they had wanted to decorate their house. How two so in tune women clashed so very greatly on something like this, Emily had no idea. It had taken months for them to finally sort the house out, and for a while, she had begun to think they would never reach a middle ground about the nursery. And of course, she had almost caved to JJ's ideas, but instead had managed to compromise. Well, JJ said it was compromise. Emily had the sneaking suspicion she had been tricked, and had actually gone along with what the blonde wanted!

''Em, baby, that looks amazing.''

Turning on the spot, Emily smiled, obviously pleased with herself. Standing here, in the spacious room they had chosen to be the nursery, covered in paint and then seeing JJ so happy, the brunette found herself not giving a crap who had won out on the decorating wants. What was important was this, right now. JJ was happy, she was happy, and they were preparing for their children, and extension of them and everything they stood for. Did it really matter that they had wanted different colours, or disagreed on what matched? No. The only thing Emily cared about right now, was that pure look of joy in JJ's eyes as she approached her, smiling widely.

''Thank you.''

Gratefully, Emily took the mug that JJ offered out to her, watching as the blonde then let her free hand cover the other half of her own mug. She looked at the wall before them, clearly as captivated with it as she was with her. She was glad now, that she had actually given in to more of JJ's ideas. If not anything other than seeing her like this. And, well, she was pretty pleased with her efforts too.

Eventually, the couple had managed to agree to using two specific paints for the walls in the nursery. On two opposite walls, there was a gorgeous sunshine yellow colour, that Emily had loved instantly because it had reminded her of JJ. On the other two opposite walls, her other half had convinced her to agree to a deep, yet still light red. She had been somewhat dubious about that, to say the least. But she guessed, looking at the whole thing now, they did seem to go well. The deep brown, hardwood floor was covered in a protective sheet, making everything rustle when either of them moved. There were a lot of pain cans scattered around, and some smaller, different coloured ones. Because they had needed those for the sweet little drawings that JJ had pleaded Emily to draw across the walls. She hadn't been too overjoyed at that prospect either, wondering if it would be too much or too corny. So again, they had compromised to putting the painted pictures on two opposite walls. The red ones, as it had turned out. She had set about putting her artistic side to work, mapping out the images before they had started painting. Now, standing back, she was rather proud and pleased. They were cute, and she found herself once again, glad that she had given in. Her condition though, had been to do what she wanted with the yellow walls. Which as it turned out, was going to be placing some pictures up there that JJ had taken. Emily thought her girlfriend was incredibly astute when it came to photography; she seemed to know the perfect moment when to take the picture.

''I can't believe this is actually happening.''

Blinking, Emily came back to reality as JJ rested her head on her shoulder lightly, eyes still focused on the painted wall with cute images of animals or cartoon characters. It had only seemed like yesterday that she had stood in the bathroom waiting to see what the results of the test were. So much had happened since then. JJ found herself constantly looking at the pictures from the ultrasound, and smiling as she realised she'd put a hand on her stomach. It was outstanding, looking at something that was inside of her. She hadn't expected the tidal wave of emotions to hit her so hard. You got so used to hearing the sayings about pregnancy, or parenthood. Her sisters had harped on about how amazing it was, how simply stunning it was to carry a child. JJ had always agreed with them, happy they were happy, but often wondered what the big wonder about pregnancy was. Why did it suddenly become this hugely miraculous thing when it happened? Shouldn't it have been seen as that anyway? It had always confused her. But now, she felt it. There was something so very different from thinking it was a miraculous thing, to feeling it.

''You know, if it was an uphill struggle to pick out colours, just think what it's going to be like choosing names!''

Looping her arm around JJ to pull her a little closer, Emily smirked dryly before planting a soft kiss on the blonde's head. JJ nudged her gently as she chuckled; only serving to make her smile more.

''I don't care what you're Mother threatens us with, we are _not _naming our son _Barnaby_!''

She stated adamantly, making Emily laugh this time. Elizabeth Prentiss could be a force to reckon with, but no way, no how, was JJ about to be railroaded on this one. She didn't care that Barnaby was apparently a very prestigious name; at least it was in the Ambassador's eyes. She didn't even care it was Emily's Grandfather's name, it was awful.

''Yeah, I'm with you on that one. He was a crappy Grandfather anyway; I wouldn't want to name a _pet_ after him. My Dad's Father though, different story.''

Lifting her head up again, JJ looked toward the brunette, who was seemingly lost in memories as she stared off into space. Emily had seemed quite annoyed; the day Elizabeth had suggested the name. By suggested, JJ of course meant 'practically ordered'. She hadn't known why at the time, but Emily had seemed quite put out by the sheer idea at it. Only later to explain that there had been absolutely no love loss between her and her Grandfather. He had been a staunch, intimidating man, and Emily had hated him. She said there had been not one kind bone in his body. Unlike her Grandpa, the one that had taken up residence on a French mountain that Emily had loved. Him, she had loved. Him, JJ had heard a lot about. Countless of times, Emily had gotten lost in stories about what she used to do with her Grandpa, what he taught her and how much she missed him. How much she had valued him being in her life, offering the only relief in a resented childhood.

''So, if we have a boy, why don't we use his name?''

So soft had it come out, that it didn't even sound like a question. It sounded like it was a natural foregone conclusion. Like it fit, perfectly in place. It hadn't occurred to JJ before now, as he hadn't started thinking too much about names yet. Not even as Elizabeth had dragged it up had she even thought about it. But now, seeing the look in Emily's eyes when it came to the subject of her Grandpa, it felt right. And from the slightly overwhelmed, but touched look in the dark eyes she loved so much, she could tell that it had been exactly the right thing to say. But it wasn't a thing to say. She wanted to do it, name her child after a man that had greatly affected, and ultimately shaped, the woman that she loved.

''Yeah?''

Right now, Emily couldn't bring herself to form any other words to say. Choked up was probably an understatement. She knew, as she looked right into clear blue eyes, that her own were glistening a little with unshed tears. And in JJ's, she found an unadulterated look of content, love and respect. A look of perfect ease at the idea she had just put forth.

''Jennifer, that…that would mean _so _much to me. Thank you.''

Emily's eyes glittered, showing the extent of her deep rooted appreciation and awe stricken love. Like somehow, deep inside her brain, she was continuingly trying to fathom why she was loved so very deeply in return, to have gestures like this be made for her. JJ felt an overwhelming amount of sadness because of that look. It broke her heart that Emily had long ago been conditioned into believing she didn't deserved to be worshiped. Despite how strong she was, how confident and capable, there was still that little persistent flicker in there that the blonde was determined to extinguish. There was being a little under confident, not having the ego to expect such a wild love, that people normally had. Some sort of humility that everyone had, that was fine. And JJ knew without a second thought that Emily knew how much she loved her, she was confident about that. Still, that one tiny little flicker reared its ugly head sometimes, and JJ just wanted to throttle whoever was responsible. Which she knew, was her by all intents and purposes, in laws. Apparently that stretched to Grandparent's too, barring one.

''God, there are no words to describe just how much I love you.''

Despite it being a hushed whisper, it was loaded with pure honesty and amazement. It was full of a child like innocence, when exactly what they were thinking came out of their mouths. JJ hadn't even realised at first, that she had spoken her thought, as she let her fingers move to brush a little paint covered strand of hair behind Emily's hair. She watched, as that flicker in deep dark eyes began to disappear, muscled out by her own swell of potent love and emotion and also a knowing security there too. JJ had always liked that look, and how the woman next to her could always layer upon layer her feelings in her eyes when she wanted to. When she layered those feelings in her eyes and aimed them directly upon her, JJ always lost the footing of her breath as her heart skipped and swelled.

''I love you too. With everything I have, every single second of every single day. Forever.''

Whether is was spurred on by her hormones, or just simply the gravity of Emily's words that reached her very soul, JJ cried. It felt, to her, that not even the strongest of storms, armies or weapons could even make a dint in what she had with Emily. That by the time the world ended, everything they felt would still be alive and well somewhere, resistant to even such an apocalypse, content to spiral forever entwined together in the reaches of space. Things were never perfect. They weren't perfect. But this, they always had. This never wavered. And this was what would pull them through every single trial and tribulation ahead of them. This was why they were soldiers in this gritty war, bloodied and dirty, fighting for those that couldn't fight. This was the essence of why they carried their swords, not out of nobility, but out of sheer need, to protect it for everyone.

''Take me to bed Emily.''

Was the only thing that followed through the tears and the delicate, emotion ridden husky voice of a very moved Jennifer Jareau.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Oh, there she is. Emily! Emily sweetheart!''

The airport departure terminal was alive with noise. Chattering, laughing, feet hitting the crisp polished floor. The speakers crackled like thunder overhead, different voices announcing different details of the comings and goings. Yet still, over the tidal wave of such noise, one clear, rather disturbingly high pitched voice, rang straight through the rest and to Emily's ears.

Nancy Jareau wasn't what you would call an ostentatious woman. She wasn't boisterous, or stupidly giddy or imposing. However, when she wanted to be noticed, she was going to be damn well noticed. One trait that Jennifer had definitely learnt and perfected from her Mother, Emily mused. She used it, often.

Emily barely had chance to turn around, before a blonde smudge leveled toward her, not giving one second for her training to kick in and brace herself. Instead, Emily huffed as the air got squished out of her by the vice like hug she found herself in. She blinked in shock for a second, absolutely stunned. It took her a moment to figure out that that blonde smudge had indeed been Nancy Jareau, who was quite uncharacteristically giddy. The woman was her own little force of nature, Emily knew. Something else she had mused a few times that JJ had learnt and perfected. And although the older woman was affectionate and sweet, this was a little out of the norm.

''Mom, I don't think she can breathe.''

Emily felt the refreshing sensation of freedom, and the ability to breathe, as Nancy suddenly realized how hard she was holding off and almost jumped backward. Her eyes moved over Nancy's shoulder, looking now toward a woman that looked shockingly like her own girlfriend. She held a cocky twinkle in her vast blue eyes, and a sardonic smirk on her lips. Immediately Emily felt herself falter, for just one moment, before she collected herself again. Right at that very moment was when she was glad that she could hide her emotions back so well. Amy Jareau-Kent and Emily Prentiss didn't exactly have what anyone would call a solid or close relationship. In fact, Amy was the only one of JJ's sisters that Emily had perpetually struck out with. They got along to a certain point, and then…nothing. Things exploded. Some offhand comment would be made by Amy, and then everything else just went down the toilet. No one knew what exactly Amy had with Emily, but it never failed to show itself at some point.

''I hope you don't mind me tagging along for the week Em; it was a last minute decision. And I thought it would be nice to surprise JJ.''

Seeing that Emily's line of vision was focused on her, Amy smiled sweetly, finding it within herself to offer some sort of explanation for her presence. It had been planned for JJ's parents to come over for a visit, but as it often did, work had interrupted their plans. They had had one hell of a couple of weeks, and Emily sure as hell was looking forward to a little bit of peace. As was her very hormonal lover. Despite her body going haywire though, JJ had unsurprisingly kept it all together during the three cases they had dealt with back to back. It had upset her, having to keep telling her parents they would have to delay their plans. Before these three weeks, it had been Nancy and George that had been too busy to head on down to Washington. Emily slowly saw that peace inching away from her now that Amy had appeared. Which of course made her feel guilty, and apprehensive, and a little bit angry too.

Guilty because she didn't actually think Amy was all that bad, she just had her issues. And she tried not to take offense to the fact that she herself, were Amy's issues. She didn't want to upset JJ, especially now. Which of course in turn, made her apprehensive about what would happen this week. If something hit off, like it usually did, Emily didn't want it affecting JJ. It would be rude and thoughtless, which in turn lead her to anger. Anger she directed at Amy, for being so inconsiderate. She had to know that showing up here, in the midst of everything, would lead to trouble which would do no good for her sister.

''Not at all, Amy. You know you're welcome anytime. Hi, George.''

Deciding that the airport wasn't exactly the best time to stand around and think about this, Emily offered Amy a pleasant smile before looking toward George Jareau. A tall man, with a kind face and expressive eyes but with a stoic demeanor. And there was also a deep burden hidden away in those eyes of his. She didn't know exactly what it was, but Emily had recognized it from the moment she had been introduced to him. And he knew she knew. They never spoke of it though, even though Emily had subtly chosen some words to offer him that it took one to know one. He gave her a warm smile and a quick hug before stepping back, like he usually did, being somewhat gun shy of physical displays of affection.

''So erm…JJ had to stay behind at work just to finish off a press conference. But by the time we get through traffic, she should be home before or around the same time as us.''

Without much further ado, which meant Nancy fussed over how pretty but how skinny looking Emily was, they were headed toward her SUV. After getting the bags into the back, they climbed in and Emily started navigating her way through traffic as she listened to her passengers chatter, and answer a lot of curious questions. They of course asked how JJ was doing with being pregnant with twins, and how she was coping in such a demanding job. They had asked about her, and work, and how prepared they were for the children. Amy asked about their house, since she hadn't visited since they moved in together. Emily asked about her children and husband politely.

When finally Emily had pulled into her driveway, she immediately noticed the lack of JJ's car. She couldn't stop the soft, disappointed sigh that escaped her, but none the less, she smiled anyway and hopped out of the car to unlock the house, insisting that she would help George with the luggage.

It seemed like a long time from then until JJ finally did pull in. From the kitchen, Emily could hear her car, unlike everyone else who were getting settled upstairs. She had given them the complementary tour, and even though Nancy and George had been before, they hadn't seen the fully decorated version. And of course, they had wanted to see the nursery. It now had a huge, comfy looking crib in there specifically designed for twins. Emily had explained that until the babies were big enough, they would be put together so they didn't get lonely or wonder where each other was. And when they were bigger still, they would be decorating the other two rooms to give them a room each, then turn the nursery into a guest room. There were two rocking chairs in there, mobiles, a special night light and all sorts of assorted things they would need. It looked perfect. Even Amy had been rather impressed. Emily had left them to settle into the guest rooms and come back downstairs to make everyone some drinks, but had to admit that she was distinctly relieved when her girlfriend walked into the kitchen and gave her that classic Jennifer Jareau smile.

''Hey baby.''

Emily smiled at JJ's greeting, just settling at the moment to watch JJ close the door and start to walk through the kitchen. She carried with her a satchel that was probably full of cases that needed to be reviewed and reports she had to gloss over, a couple of files that she must have picked up on her way out that were now tucked under her arm, her car keys and a large brown bag with the logo of a bakery displayed on it. Emily's favourite bakery, actually. After taking in these observations, Emily moved to her lovers' eyes. The tiredness within them didn't go unnoticed, but neither did the relief to be home or the shade of happiness either. And Emily could tell, even without thinking it over, that JJ was as ever, completely oblivious to just how beautiful she looked. Right now, she was positively radiant. So radiant that it took Emily's breath away, making her hands slowly cease in their actions, now completely captivated.

''What? What is it?''

JJ wondered, stopping in her tracks and looking from side to side, before she looked behind her to see exactly what Emily was staring at. At the smile curling over Emily's lips, she couldn't help but smile too as she began to step forward again, grateful for the opportunity to put everything she was carrying down onto the island table.

''I just…you look so beautiful.''

Emily whispered, actually finding herself choking up a little bit. She had been seeming to do that quite a lot recently. Apparently, this whole pregnancy thing was playing on her emotions too. Part of her still couldn't believe they were very much on their ways to becoming Mothers. That utter shock still resonated within her, constantly leaving her in a state of awe. She still couldn't figure out exactly what she had done right, to deserve the life she was living now. Still didn't quite know why she deserved such a powerful and potent love and respect from the woman that was currently carrying her children.

''I have bags under my bags because I haven't slept for days, I'm huge and I look awful. So how is it you can still look at me like I'm the most stunning thing you've ever seen?''

JJ wondered, completely mystified on how it was that Emily could indeed do that. It was still phenomenal to her, that after all this time Emily could still look at her as though she had never seen her before. As though she had never seen desert sands stretching into the horizon. The glorious French views laid out before her from a mountain top. Statues, paintings and remnants from ancient civilizations those were priceless and adored. Emily had seen so many things that JJ couldn't possibly imagine without seeing it for herself, yet when she stood before her like now, she was still made to feel as though none of that was important. And it stole her breath away.

''Because Jennifer, you _are _the most stunning thing I've ever seen.''

If JJ hadn't have been stopped, by a rather loud and high pitched squeal that came out of her Mother's mouth, JJ would have kissed Emily for all she was worth. Instead, she practically got assaulted by her hysterical Mother who went nuts at seeing her youngest daughter so, well, pregnant! Then she had gone a little hysterical in a bad way, when she had noticed her gun. JJ, Emily and even Amy had tried to insist that it was perfectly safe, but Nancy had been having none of it. Eventually, JJ had taken Emily's from her, and lead her Mother upstairs to their bedroom, opening one of the draws and pulling out a key padded lock box.

''I still can't believe my baby carries a gun. A _gun _Jennifer.''

Hovering near the doorway, Nancy huffed indignantly as she folded her arms across her chest and watched unhappily as JJ placed both the side arms into the box and locked it again. She failed to mention to her Mother that both she and Emily had a second weapon each, one hidden in the kitchen and one in their room. Both hard to find if you didn't know where they were, but still easily accessible if needs be. Colour them the cautious FBI Agent's but they had kept spare weapons before they had moved in together and felt no need to change a habit of a lifetime. They were of course rethinking the idea of this when the children were born, but would probably come up with something similar just in case, but safer.

''Mom, please. Trust me; you _want _me to carry a gun doing the job I do. Okay?''

JJ wiggled the box at her Mother to prove that it was locked, and then put it back into the draw before stripping off her suit jacket and rubbing her forehead slowly. She was tired. As she progressed through her pregnancy, she began to feel the pull on her physical strength. As her back and feet ached painfully, her stomach still turned in back flips at certain foods and smells, and sleep was here nor there. She became either too hot or too cold, but seemed never to strike a perfect medium. She couldn't either get into a comfortable position, and often tossed and turned through most of the night. That of course made her feel guilty, because she woke Emily up a lot, even if she said she didn't mind. A lot of the time, JJ would end up more or less propped up against the other woman, but she knew she couldn't keep using Emily as her human pillow. Still, despite all this, she was still so thrilled. She managed to pull her energy up and continue on, propelled by both her natural drive and determination and also just the sheer giddiness at knowing soon enough their children would be with them.

''But Jennifer, how are you going to teach your children pacifism if you carry that about? You don't use it, do you?''

JJ looked at her Mother again, completely baffled and slightly irritated by the, what she considered, naïve question. They had had this discussion so many times that JJ had actually lost count. She remembered the mortification that her parents had shown when she had sat them down and told them that she had been accepted into the FBI training program. They had begged her to reconsider, to use her talents for something else. It had almost broken her heart to refuse, knowing this was what she wanted to do. And it had been a great effort to get through that time, as she had gone to Virginia to enter the academy. Still, despite their comfort her parents had supported her when it became clear how serious she was. Albeit reluctantly. But they had been at her graduation, and she knew they were proud of what she was doing. She didn't blame them for finding the thought of their baby girl working in the midst of such violence repulsive. It was repulsive.

''Of course I use it, Mom. When I'm forced to.''

She replied, firmly but softly. She wasn't interested in going through this entire conversation again, so instead smiled sweetly.

''Thanks, Mom. I'm really grateful that you've always cared so much. I don't think I tell you enough how much I love you, how much I appreciated having someone like you behind me. You've taught me so much, prepared me so well. Emily has been so scared about becoming a Mother, but me? I'm not. With you as my example, and her right beside me, what do I have to be scared of? I just really wanted to let you know that.''

With all the imperfections, the difficult times and clashes, JJ still knew that the lessons her Mother had installed within her were precious. She still knew that she had been and still was supported, loved, cared for. She at least, got to say that. JJ was aware that she was lucky. Some of her friends, the people she met through work, even her lover, couldn't. Although Emily and the great Ambassador were trying their best to sort through the debris of a turbulent relationship, Emily still hadn't had what she had growing up. She didn't get to look to her Mother for an example, for answers.

Nancy, thoroughly misty eyed from her daughters words, walked forward and engulfed her in a warm hug. She kissed the side of JJ's face, before pulling her in further, or as best she could due to her current size! She had never thought any of her children had been ungrateful for how they had been raised. However, it was nice to hear it being said.

''You know me leaving never had anything to do with you or Daddy, right?''

JJ asked, voice muffled and soft in her Mother's shoulder. She always smelt good. She always smelt like 'Mom'. It was an indescribable smell, really. One that she supposed most children thought their Mother's had. For her it was gentle and soft, welcoming and warm. It had been there to sooth her when she had fallen ill, when she had lost a soccer game, when she had been stilted and her heart had been broken or just when she needed a little bit of comfort. They had never had what a lot of families had, but JJ knew she wouldn't have traded. But she had also always wondered if her parents really understand that she hadn't left because of them, it had never been about them. She had told them before, but always worried it had never sunken in properly.

''We know that sweetheart, and we're so proud of you. You're going to be such a wonderful Mother. You both are.''

Nancy soothed, sniffling as she stroked through her daughters hair. In all honesty, she had wondered if this would ever happen. JJ had always been so devoted to her work, and she had never really settled down. Until Emily. But even with her, Nancy had wondered if she would receive any Grandchildren from her baby girl. She was excited that the two had decided to go for it, and had no doubt they were going to be fine. Emily could come across as skittish, as retiring and even clumsy and scattered. However, Nancy saw straight through that, and she actually trusted her with her daughter more than any other partner her children had taken. A secret she kept to herself, but she thought JJ might have known anyway. She would never make her say it though, out of respect for her siblings.

''I need to tell you something else. I've erm…I'm going to take Emily's name, Mom. We decided that the children would before any of this, and I don't want our family to be splintered. The only place I'll be referred to as Jareau anymore is work. I really hope you understand my decision.''

Even though this was already a forgone decision and JJ was firm in her conviction of it, she found herself wanting the blessing of her parents. Letting go of her name wasn't a small thing, and she had thought about it deeply. But when all was said and done, she really didn't want that kind of difference in her family. Her brother and his sons could carry on the Jareau name, as well as her cousins and their boys. In everyway, she wanted her family to be her family. Like her siblings got to have that. She and Emily were already at a distinct disadvantage, being women. So this was something she refused to let slide if she had the opportunity not to. So instead of being Jennifer Grace Jareau, she'd be Jennifer Grace Prentiss. Which did not mean at all that her friends could call her JP! JJ would stick, forever more.

Emily had been nothing short of stunned when her intention for this had been made clear a few nights ago. Somehow, the brunette had never expected it even though JJ thought it was somewhat predictable behavior from herself. It had been her suggestion to use Prentiss for their child, now children, should and when they had them. It seemed like the natural thing to do, in her eyes. So it seemed just as natural to take it too. What Emily didn't know yet, was that she had gone to the Director with Hotch and leveled with him about their situation. That had been an interesting afternoon, that was for sure. Everyone had just thought they were in a meeting to do with procedures and communication. Little did they know that JJ had confessed to everything, and had basically thrown herself on her sword about it. It had been difficult, but Hotchner had been there to back her up and when the Director had asked if he had let this go on, she had lied so he didn't get in trouble. Something which she was sure he would admonish her for later, but she didn't care. She wasn't willing to let his career suffer for their relationship. Together though, they had managed to convince the boss to let Emily and herself to remain on the same team, as he had countered his objection that it simply wouldn't work with the statement that it had been working. For two years. He had had nothing to fight back with. So basically, they were to be watched carefully and he would review their behavior through the reports and make a decision in a month. Upon stating her intention to change her name, she had been readily instructed that it was not to change in the workplace. She could deal with that.

''Of course I understand honey. Perfectly.''


	3. Chapter 3

Pregnancy was an extremely strange concept to be faced with. _Extremely_ strange. Not only had it made JJ horny one minute and completely irritable the next, but it brought a slue of other peculiar emotions along for the ride too. This hormone thing affecting moods had started a lot earlier than Emily expected. And it was scary!

Right now, however, she was tired. Not surprising, considering that it was 3am and she was currently walking through the isles of the local all night grocery store. JJ had continuously prodded her until she had woken up, and practically begged her to go to the store and get some ice cream, Tabasco sauce, coconut and peaches. Emily had stupidly pointed out that JJ didn't even like coconut and wasn't the biggest fan of peaches either. But at the look of sheer distress in her lover's eyes, she had rolled out of bed and promised to go and fetch the needed items.

''Erm…baby, they don't seem to have any coconut…''

Emily cringed, not getting any further put quickly holding her cell phone away from her as far as her arm could stretch. She glanced sheepishly at a man hovering further down the isle, who looked at her oddly.

''Pregnancy cravings.''

She explained quickly, suddenly feeling the need to justify why she was out so late and so very obviously getting an earful about the lack of coconut. The man smirked and nodded, giving her a look of understanding before moving off to a different isle. Emily took a breath and risked bringing the phone back to her ear to see if JJ was any calmer.

The blonde had already terrified Garcia out of her office earlier in the day; the frightened technical analyst had come rushing into the bullpen to warn anyone thinking of going to JJ's office should avoid it at all costs. Even Hotchner hadn't dared to venture down there. Of course, it had been Emily's task to go, hoping that after an hour her girlfriend would be in a better mood. What she had received for her troubles though was a rant about how it was all her fault because she had gotten her pregnant. Emily hadn't quite figured that one out properly yet, but had taken the hormone-fueled ass chewing before JJ had finally gotten it out, then burst into tears! Yes, this was all extremely strange.

''Honey, I'm sure they'll have some at the store down the block. No, of course I don't mind. It's okay. I'll get you some…what? So, you _don't _want coconut anymore? Beef jerky? Are you sure? And some sweets. Okay, I got it. Love you too.''

Very, very strange.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Wow.''

Emily muttered softly before burying her face in the crook of JJ's neck before sighing slowly. It felt like a momentous thing had just happened. Like world peace had just somehow come about or something. Clichéd as it sounded. Obviously, it wasn't much of a big deal to anyone but them.

''I know.''

''Our kids have names.''

''I know.''

Emily loved running her hands over JJ's pregnant belly, it had become her newfound favourite thing to do. However, her hand hesitated momentarily as she scooted down the bed a little bit so she could put her face closer, a smirk covering her lips as she prodded the rather large bump.

''Congratulations, you're not nameless blobs anymore!''

''Emily!''

JJ thwacked her girlfriend lightly in the shoulder, but did absolutely nothing to stop the chuckle that came out from her antics. Emily chuckled too, getting comfortable where she was sprawled and continued the soft stroking of her hand.

''Okay, maybe not blobs. More like Number 1 and Number 2. Wow, one of you is going to a have a _serious_ complex. You better fight harder for our favoritism!''

Her mischievous comment resulted in another thwack followed up by a little shove, but it only made her laugh even more.

''Will you stop teasing the unborn, please?''

JJ demanded, taking on a mock offended tone but letting the amusement slip clearly through her voice. She had to admit, even if only to herself, that she always loved it when Emily was like this. Playful and silly, so far beyond carefree that JJ could almost see the child she had wanted to be.

''Can I tease you instead then?''

Emily rolled her head back, somehow managing to look up at JJ, batting her eyes sweetly but grinning ever so mischievously. JJ chuckled again, rolling her eyes and shaking her head lightly. Emily had taken a lot of heat from her over the past few weeks, which JJ felt somewhat guilty for. Usually, she didn't snap so easily, but she guessed that with her hormones being all over the place, it was a little easier for her to. And usually, her pregnant rage was directed at her lover. Who got out of bed at stupid hours during the night to get her things, who gave her foot rubs or ran her a bath. Who had bought her a maternity pillow without having to be asked because she knew it was hard for her to sleep. Emily who made it to every single appointment with Molly and went to the Lamaze classes, who had done exactly what she'd been asked to do with the nursery and bought a great huge whopping supply of everything they would need, including toys and books. Books that she had already started reading to the twins, which JJ thought was ridiculously sweet.

''How about I just show you exactly how sorry I am for being a psychotic girlfriend?''

The blonde said suggestively, making Emily roll over onto her stomach and look up at her, that gorgeous playful look still spread across her face with a cheeky sparkle in deep dark eyes.

''Was I supposed to notice the difference after you got pregnant?''

Came her retort, making her grin like the cat that had gotten the cream. Again she wiggled her eyebrows and laughed as she got poked in her shoulder. Clearing her throat though, a serious look began to take over her expression, as she took JJ's hand in her own and looked down for a moment. After taking in a breath of air and licking her lips, bottomless brown orbs looked up and straight into blue ones, the only thing on display being love and understanding.

''You don't ever have to apologise to me, JJ. Not ever.''

So thick was her sincerity that it hushed her voice slightly, overcome with emotion. There really was nothing to apologise for, JJ hadn't done anything so bad. She was pregnant with twins; Emily reckoned that gave anyone a free pass. Personally, she thought her lover was keeping it together outstandingly well. And she actually thought her behavior was kind of cute, in a way. Apart from when it made her cry, of course. JJ should have known too, that she was prepared to do anything for her. She was the woman she loved, respected, worshipped even. She was carrying her children. That said…

''I'll _gladly_ take the reward though!''

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Okay Prentiss, what gives?''

Morgan demanded from the coffee pot in the briefing room. He looked over at his friend with a raised eyebrow, crossed between amused and slightly concerned. He had also become increasingly frustrated at not being able to tell what was wrong with her, and why she had been so quiet. Emily herself looked up at him quickly, a look of complete bewilderment etched onto her tired face.

''Huh?''

Was her only inarticulate response, before she shuffled in her seat and then winced slightly as she tried to prop her elbow on the table. Immediately she pulled it back, like a dog with a soar paw. Morgan frowned even further, his eyes darting over to Garcia, midway through taking a sip of his coffee. She looked as befuddled as he did.

''You're quiet…''

''You can't focus…''

''You keep shuffling around all the time…''

''And you keep rubbing your elbow…''

Emily held up her hands in a defense posture, calling a stop to the onslaught of observations from her two friends. As they had been confronting her with her 'symptoms', both Reid and Hotchner had wondered in, obviously ready to start the briefing. Each looked amused as they picked up the conversation immediately, and saw the squirming look Emily grimaced.

''Okay, I get the point. Damnit.''

Leaning back in her chair, Emily still cringed slightly as she peered out into the hallway. Seeing no signs of JJ, she leant forward again, casting them with a conspiratorial look as she pointed down at nothing.

''I didn't sleep all that well, is all. JJ kinda…well she actually _rolled _me out of bed last night.''

She whispered, before glancing back into the hallway, apparently terrified she would be overheard by the hormone ridden blonde. Receiving no response, the profiler turned back to meet four faces of extreme amusement, all of which were trying their best not to crack up. She glared at them before rolling her eyes with a sigh.

''It's so not funny.''

She insisted. Well, her body actually insisted. Especially her elbow. Last night had definitely not been one of the highlights of this pregnancy. And JJ was only getting moodier and moodier. Reaching such high and lows that Emily never knew what to expect. She couldn't blame JJ for it, and when they looked back on this they would laugh and make stories out of it, but right now, she was a little tender from hitting the floor and a little put out that she'd spent the rest of the night banished to one of the spare rooms. Apparently she had been too hot, noisy or kept smothering JJ so she couldn't sleep and when the blonde had tried waking her up the conventional way, she hadn't. So hence, she had been rolled out of bed.

''Oh honey, I beg to differ. That's freaking hilarious!''

Garcia was, unsurprisingly, the first to crack, sending then a chorus of laughter throughout the room. Even Hotchner was laughing, which made Emily feel even more pitiful.

''Special Agent Emily Prentiss, terrified of little innocent JJ?''

Morgan teased, making everyone laugh harder. She fixed them with another glare, and also a pout as she grumbled underneath her breath and pushed imaginary dust around on the polished table.

''Oh yeah? You wait until it happens to you! And just for the record, 'little' and 'innocent' are two words completely inaccurate for JJ. At any time!''

Emily defended with a squeak, pointing specifically at Morgan with a raised eyebrow. She was satisfied that he stopped laughing immediately, now a little scared himself. Reid nodded and pointed at her in agreement of her last statement, but had a mouth full of pastry. Everyone knew that JJ was a force to be reckoned with at the best of time, so finally, she started getting a little sympathy.

''Don't worry Prentiss, 6 weeks and you'll not be worried about JJ's moods anymore. You'll have too many diapers to change and you'll be rolled out of bed to feed them or see why they're crying. And possibly a million other things too!''

Emily gave Hotchner a withering look from across the table.

''Thanks Hotch.''

He chuckled again, until he have a heads up as Rossi and JJ walked in together. Rossi was carrying a box, which he put down at the end of the table and smiled at JJ, obviously having carried it in for her. And without much further ado, the blonde began highlighting the details of their next case. Emily was just thankful it was actually in their area.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''JJ, baby, please stop hurling cushions at me so we can talk?''

''No!''

''Okay…''

After thinking that being rolled out of bed and ordered to the spare room had been the lowest point of this pregnancy, Emily quickly reconsidered. Up until now, she had understood every single outburst, mood swing, craving, crying fest, and generally odd and confusing behavior. But really, right now she was at a loss. And afraid for her life, to be honest. How JJ had gotten so skilled at hurling things through the air with frightening accuracy, Emily thought she may never know. Her aim was shockingly brilliant, and had her hiding just behind the living room archway wall, ducking cushions as they hurtled toward her.

''Whatever I did, or didn't do, or said, I'm _really _sorry honey.''

The brunette offered diplomatically, hoping she could negotiate her way out of whatever the trouble she was in and find out what had set the furious blonde off. She wasn't mad at JJ, she was concerned. It seemed that she had reached the pinnacle of extreme mood swings now that she was so close to the due date. Another week and JJ would be on maternity leave, then the week after that, Emily herself was taking time off.

''Don't you 'honey' me, you don't even know why I'm mad!''

JJ yelled back, before throwing another cushion from the couch Emily's way. Again, the brunette had to jump back for it to miss her, after inching around into sight to try and face her girlfriend. Half an hour ago JJ had been sat on the deck enjoying the afternoon sun, and they had been chatting about middle names. Emily tried to think of anything she had done between then and now. She hadn't been mean; she hadn't broken anything or said something flippant. All she had done was sit with her girlfriend, rubbing her tired and slightly swollen feet, taking about names.

Yesterday had been a good day. JJ had been in a great mood the entire day, probably because she had been happy that her name change had come through. She was now, officially a Prentiss. Then it struck Emily.

''Are you mad I didn't tell my Mother you took my name yet?''

She wondered, frowning a little bit in thought. The Ambassador had called this morning, checking on how everything was going. Emily had made no mention of the fact that JJ had changed her name, wanting the opportunity to deliver that particular news in person. She didn't think it was something her Mother would appreciate being told flippantly down the telephone.

''No!''

Emily dodged another flying missile, her frown deepening. Okay, so it was something smaller then. It had to be. But her brain just couldn't find anything.

''Please JJ…''

She missed another cushion, and looked back to the debris on the floor. There were eight of them scattered haphazardly, and Emily couldn't help but let out a small and relieved sigh. Finally, the onslaught was over. There were only eight cushions in the living room, four on each sofa, thankfully. Mustering up all her courage, she dared to step around into sigh, hands held up slightly in a defensive posture.

''Jennifer. Just calm down and tell me what I did wrong, okay?''

''You're drinking _coffee_, Emily.''

''Whoa…''

Right. There was nine cushions. Emily forgot the lone one that sat on the armchair. But by the time it was hurtling toward her, she didn't stand a chance. Again, JJ's aim was extremely accurate and hit her square in the chest, knocking her bag onto her ass. Accurate and forceful, apparently. Emily blinked, shaking her head a little like some cartoon character, trying to get her bearings. It took her a moment to realise that she was on the floor, taken down by a cushion. However, at least she had gotten to the bottom of what was wrong, so now she could fix it. JJ had never complained about her drinking coffee before now. Grumbled playfully maybe, but never actually complained. Emily just put it down to the extremity of her mood, than her actually really being mad.

''Oh my god…''

Emily, who was now in a stretching sitting position, leaned sideways slightly to see around the couch. JJ stood, almost motionless, covering her mouth with her hands and looking so guilty that it brought tears to her eyes. Quickly, the older woman got to her feet and rushed over to her side.

''What, what's wrong? Are you okay? Is it the babies? Do you need to sit down? Do you want some water? Should I call Molly or the Doctor? I can take…''

''Emily, shut up!''

JJ looked at the woman she loved, overcome with both guilt and an adoration. If it was possible, that adoration had gotten impossibly higher. Emily had coped with each and every hurdle she had thrown at her, in this case, literally thrown at her. Considering that she was a usually peaceful person, laid back and pleasant, JJ didn't know where this behavior all came from. It was fair to say that she couldn't wait to finally go into labor, because eight months of this was so enough!

''I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry.''

Emily didn't object as JJ brushed some of her hair back, her hand coming to rest on the side of her face. Big, beautiful blue eyes blinked at her hopefully, desperately guilty and sweetly childlike. Instantly, the feeling of treading on hot coals dissipated, and Emily just leaned in to wrap her arms around the blonde carefully.

''That's okay Miss Prentiss, I'll be milking it for all its worth when the time is right!''

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Oh Jayj, they're beautiful.''

Garcia swooned, a hand clamping over her heart dramatically as she gasped softly. Turning to her best friend, her eyes a little watery, she smiled widely and nodded enthusiastically.

''She'll love them.''

Having been tasked with the important job of giving JJ's present intended for Emily the once over to confirm they were perfect, Garcia had basically dropped everything to be at the fellow blonde's beck and call. Not that it was a hardship. As the team had finished a case down in Mississippi, Garcia had found herself with a sneaky day off, considering that the team had gotten their guy at early light. And how better to spend that sneaky day off other than spend it with her best friend? Her best friend who was currently on a mission. They had roamed around the mall, chatting away and laughing, with Garcia trying to pull information about baby names out of JJ, but to no avail. Apparently, those were to remain secret until the birth. Garcia would have tried to crack Emily, but she knew she would never get anywhere either, so she let the matter slide.

The technical analyst had treated her pregnant friend to a spot of lunch, where JJ had been descended on by a fleet of little old ladies cooing over her sweetly. They were so taken by her glow that apparently they just had to come over and say something, and had practically exploded with delight when they found out she was having twins. JJ had chuckled and thanked them when they had parted ways, offering her and her husband congratulations. Of course Garcia hadn't missed an opportunity to make a crack about Emily being the husband of their relationship, declaring she knew the off kilter belt and totally too chunky watch were indicators!

Now, in the early afternoon, they were back at the Prentiss household. After taking some of the new baby clothes that JJ hadn't been able to walk by upstairs, she had come back into the kitchen where Garcia had put some tea out with a box. A deep blue velvet box, giving the flamboyant woman the instant impression that whatever was inside of it was going to be shiny, expensive and utterly gorgeous. She had been more than right.

''You think so?''

JJ asked sheepishly, her cheeks going a touch of pink. A buzz of excitement and nervousness flapped deep in her stomach, glad that she was finally going to get to do what she had been planning ever since her parents had visited. And although she was certain Emily would like what she had got her, it never hurt to have a second opinion, just in case.

''Honey, there's no 'think' about it. Em is gunna flip.''

Garcia assured, looking more serious now but also catching that buzz of excitement for her friends. She was truly glad that they were happy, given what she knew each one had been through and saw on the job everyday. It also gave her some hope, they were her flagship couple. She knew if she followed their lead, she'd come out tops too.

''Em is gunna flip about what?''

Both JJ and Garcia spun around quickly, wide eyed and completely taken by surprise. Neither one had noticed the woman in question slink through the kitchen door, ready bag in hand, car keys in the other. Her hair was tied up still, and she was wearing her classic cargos and army boots with her lighter purple, short sleeved top. There was a tired, but relieved to be home and quizzical look covering her face. One perfect eyebrow arched slightly, a smirk pulling at the corner of her mouth as she awaited a response.

''I…erm…hey, what happened to your arm?''

Garcia stuttered ungracefully, her eyes dashing between one friend to another. Her mind grasped at the only thing it could find, which was the white bandage wrapped neatly around Emily's left upper arm with just a tiny little splodge of blood showing through it. Garcia realised her mistake as soon as she said it, because a glimmer of panic shot through Emily's eyes before she held her other hand up, wanting to stop the worry in JJ's eyes.

''I'm fine, I promise. Just a little scrape, from a broken window. That's all. No stitches even, okay?''

Emily's other eyebrow arched to join the other, an honest and calming look sweeping over her features. She had argued with the hospital staff that Hotchner had ordered her to after they had wrapped things up. The bandage was touch a tad too excessive for her, and she knew as soon as JJ saw it upon her arrival home she would probably freak out about it. Which was why she wanted to get it out of the way as quickly as possible. What she didn't tell the blonde, and wouldn't until she had to, was that the unsub had pushed her into that broken window and that another shard sticking out from the frame had come dangerously close to her throat. But, that was by the by, because she was fine. She had kneed the jerk and then Rossi had been there to yank him away from her. When all was said and done, there was no point in dwelling on something that had turned out okay in the end. And there was definitely no point in letting JJ worry about it. She didn't want JJ to worry about a damn thing right now, other than what she should have for lunch.

''Okay.''

JJ responded, nodding lightly, completely forgetting that she was still holding the open velvet box in her hands. In all honesty, she was just happy basking in the fact that Emily was home. They had been separated for cases before, of course. And they had even been separated whilst she was pregnant. But JJ had still been part of those cases; she had still been working at the offices with Garcia. This was their first case apart with her on maternity leave, where she didn't have a helping hand to offer. Hotchner had practically ordered her out of the building two days before, telling her that she was to enjoy her leave and make the most of it because he'd be needing her back when it ended. Her seat was being kept warm by Morgan, who had already called her five times in two days to beg her for help. That they kept between themselves. What they also kept secret were their back and forth emails, which JJ was glad about because she thought she would go mad without having a little something to do. Before now, she couldn't even remember the proper real time off she had taken.

''So, what exactly am I supposed to be flipping out over? Does it have something to do with that box you got there?''

Emily asked, an undercurrent of teasing evident in her voice as she gestured to the box that JJ still held. The blonde looked down in surprise, as though she just realised that it was still right there in her hands.

''Yes, actually, it does. Come over here.''

Deciding the screw with her whole romantic meal idea and just go for it, JJ smirked softly, glad that Emily dropped her bag onto the floor and began to make her way over. She didn't need a stupidly expensive dinner to do this, Emily was all she needed. What she felt was all she needed.

''Should I go?''

Garcia whispered, touching JJ's shoulder lightly to get her attention. JJ looked over her shoulder as she shook her head lightly, before turning back to look at Emily as she came to a stop in front of her.

''Did I ever tell you that my Great Grandmother was Irish? Or the tradition in our family?''

Emily, her breath catching slightly, shook her head in wondrous anticipation.

''No.''

''Well, she emigrated with my Great Grandfather who went over to Ireland to work. They had what has been described as a whirlwind romance and they got married. Being from Galway and coming from a more traditional family, her wedding ring was one that had been passed down over at least two generations, after that we can't track it down. But, the tradition is to pass this Claddagh ring down to the oldest girl of the family. So it went to my Grandmother, who gave it to my Mom. My Mom gave it to me.''

As JJ explained, Emily never dropped her eyes from her lovers, captivated in her story. She didn't think, but instead listened to the words, not even wondering why she had never heard this story before. Until the last part made her frown slightly.

''Wait, but you're the youngest girl.''

She pointed out, not knowing that she was mirroring Garcia's confused look as she stood off at the side, watching intently but remaining silent as not to intrude on the private moment. JJ wanted her there though, so she didn't feel like she was intruding. And with her story, which she had heard before, she had been smirking wistfully until she realised just what Emily had.

''Yeah. When my parents came to visit, and when my Mom found out I was changing my name, she gave me the Claddagh. She said she had saved it after I told her I was gay, because my sister would have the opportunity to pick out any other ring that would signify her marriage. But this one, this one is special and my Mom thought it would possibly be the closest thing to being married I may ever get one day.''

Garcia couldn't help it, she gasp ever so softly, lifting her hand to cover her mouth as she did. Evidently she was loud enough to be heard, because JJ glanced at her for a moment, smirking affectionately as her blue eyes danced deeply.

''Wait. What're you saying, JJ?''

JJ looked back at Emily, smiling further at her beautifully confused face, the slight frown creasing her forehead and her habit of biting her bottom lip softly. The blonde was sure that somewhere in that amazingly intelligent brain of hers, Emily knew exactly what she was saying.

''What I'm saying Emily, is that while we can't exactly get married, this ring means so much that it doesn't matter. And with Garcia's help, I found one of the relatives in Galway who was happy to use his master skills to make a second ring. I think its time to add to the tradition.''

JJ turned the box around, watching the mix of emotion fight for dominance in deep brown eyes as the older woman gaped in shock as she looked at the two Claddagh rings set out perfectly in the velvet box. That look on her face was enough to set her off, her built up tears rolling down her face softly. She smiled as Emily looked up, wide-eyed and still shocked, before looking down at the rings again. Two perfectly made Claddagh's that signified a hell of a lot. JJ had always been captured by the story of her Great Grandmother, and also the tradition she brought along with her. She had done so much research about the ring because of it, and had become almost obsessed with them and Celtic lore.

''I love you _so _much, and I'm asking you if you would wear this in symbolism of what we have together. I'm asking you basically to be my wife, Emily.''

Even though her voice was thick and steadfast, her statement was followed up by a little sniffle as Emily's eyes lifted up to hers again. It was indescribable, the emotion that was carried within those eyes, glistening from the tears that were pooled there. She opened her mouth to respond, but the words faltered in her throat for a moment. But JJ didn't so much need a verbal response, because she could see everything in Emily's eyes so clearly. She could tell that Emily was stunned; obviously she hadn't expected to come home to this.

''I…yes. Yes.''

Emily's response was barely a whisper, cracked and full of everything she was feeling. Which was pure amazement. She felt really, as though she were flying. Like the ground had fallen from beneath her, and she was just floating up in the air, weightless and content. She had long since come never to expect the perfect family. Or any family, really. The situation she had grown up with had not been desirable and had taught her to never expect to gain anything like what she had. Her past relationships had added to that too. And she had almost let herself believe it, until JJ had walked into her life. As much as being a profiler had been her dream, so was this. JJ had given that back to her, and there were no words to express just how that made her feel.

''There's a different meaning to each way you wear this. With your left hand, if you have it facing outward, it tends to signify that you belong to someone, that you're engaged. If you wear it facing inward, it means that your heart, body and soul have been given to another, forever.''

Lifting up Emily's left hand, gently as she was aware that her arm would still be soar, JJ put the box down on the island next to them and picked out the perfect looking white gold ring and slipped it onto Emily's ring finger, the design facing inward. Leaning in, she placed a delicate kiss on her lips, tasting the salt of tears as she did. For the first time, she realised that Emily was trembling a little bit, awed by the power of the moment, the significance that she was bestowing on her. JJ had shared her fascination with Emily along their time together, so she knew the older woman knew exactly what this meant to her. More than any other offered ring could mean to her, more than a ceremony or a little piece of paper declaring what they had was real. None of that was needed. Just them.

Pulling herself together enough to regain some composure, Emily cleared her throat lightly, moving to pick out the ring left in the box and mimicked JJ's actions, lifting her hand up and slipping the ring on in the direction it was supposed to go. Her finger felt warm, underneath the metal, and it felt good. It felt like a seal. They were irreversibly entwined now, on every level. This bonded them for eternity and they would forever follow one another inside of that bond.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Mrs. Prentiss.''

JJ tried her utmost hardest to keep the slight cringe out of her voice and away from her face. From the superior, aloof look she got in return told her that she had possibly failed in that effort.

It wasn't as though JJ didn't like the Ambassador, but it got a little tiresome having to search for something to like. The woman was extremely combative and distant, and had the tendency to try and manipulate responses and reactions. JJ always felt herself tense up, steeling herself for the worse, when the politician visited, or they visited her. It took quite a lot of will power to hold back her annoyance when she would see her try and dress Emily down.

''Jennifer.''

JJ sighed quietly, stepping aside from the front door to let Elizabeth inside, and followed her down the hall after shutting the door again. She honestly didn't feel up to dealing with Emily's Mother right now, especially considering that Emily herself was at work. After tomorrow, she would be taking leave and they would get to spend the last month of the pregnancy together, with no interruptions, no unsubs or victims. Just them, like a normal regular couple. She couldn't wait. Over the past week, she had become increasingly tired, taking more time to just sit or lie down and try to relax. Molly had given her strict orders not to do anything strenuous whatsoever, and JJ had for once taken the orders to heart. Apart from a little photography and gardening, and perhaps some activities she would convince herself weren't strenuous with her girlfriend. Or actually, wife. It still rang in JJ's ears, making a smile slip onto her lips as her fingers then would subconsciously start playing with her ring.

''Explain to me exactly why you thought you were entitled to take our family name, Jennifer.''

Right to the point, as usual. JJ stalled ever so briefly, standing in the middle of the living room as she watched Elizabeth stand by the window, looking out for a moment before she turned to her with an expectant gaze. For a second, JJ felt what a poor little mouse must have felt when it knew it was being targeted by a hungry owl. That gaze could penetrate the greatest of amours, which was exactly why she was in a position of great importance and power.

''Emily explained that to you already.''

The blonde replied, blinking out her frozen daze, unwilling to cave into her Mother in law in her own house. This was her sanctuary, one that she and Emily had built together. There was no way she was going to falter on her own ground.

''Yes. Being a cohesive family. She mentioned that, quite a few times.''

Elizabeth conceded with a simple nod, never letting her powerful gaze drop from JJ, nor gave her any hint of what she was thinking. Anything other than her being somewhat unimpressed that was.

''Surely the idea couldn't be _that _alien to you?''

JJ threw back, unable to help herself.

''Was that supposed to be a barb on how I raised my daughter? I did what I needed to do, for Emily.''

From the firm tone in the Ambassadors voice, JJ could tell that she bought into her own words, which of course made her scoff immediately at the audacity.

''No, you did what you needed to do for you. I admire your work, Ambassador, but don't you dare try and tell me you did it for Emily. She needed a Mother, not a damn highflying diplomat that dragged her from pillar to post. Do you know how long it took me to convince her she would make a good Mother? Do you know _why _it took me that long?''

At that Elizabeth flinched ever so slightly, confronted with JJ's words. Immediately the blonde felt a little guilt for flying off the handle, but the words had shot out of her mouth before she had time to think about stopping herself. That wasn't exactly the way she had wanted this conversation to go. JJ also knew that Emily certainly didn't want her Mother knowing that either. But at the same time, JJ thought she should know. That the Ambassador should stop and take a look at some of the damage she had caused along the way. She wasn't a diabolical Mother, but she couldn't stand here and listen to her be holier than now either. Plus, JJ knew the other woman was suspicious of her trying to inch her way into the family fortune, and she didn't really fancy defending herself against that today.

''What would you have preferred me to do, Jennifer? Given up my career and raised her with nothing?''

Elizabeth shot back quickly, staunch in her stance still. JJ flailed a little bit, shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

''Of course not. But you could have mixed the too a little better, instead of just leaving her to raise herself. You gave her a lot of great examples; she's independent and strong, intelligent and passionate. But what about everything else, huh? What about emotions like love, affection and all that other stuff she didn't have an example for?''

''Well I assume she came out relatively unscathed from the horror, considering how adamantly she insists that she's happy with you.''

''Well it was touch and go at the start, trust me. And I never said anything like 'horror', don't put words in my mouth, I'm not one of your staff.''

''Thankfully. Honestly, sometimes I don't know what my daughter sees in you.''

''What's that supposed to mean?''

''You're not exactly who I would have picked out for her, are you?''

''What, because I'm a girl or because I'm not part of your high society elite? Just a simple small town girl raised in a blue blood family who never got anywhere after high school? Is that it?''

''For starters.''

''Well you better get used to it, okay? It's not like you haven't had enough time already. I am in love with your daughter. I am loyal to your daughter. And not for her name, her status or her wealth. Because of who she is. I love her, just her. Don't think that…oh my god…''

All too quickly, the bombardment of scathing comments stopped, and Elizabeth actually looked worried about the expression on JJ's face. One of total confusion and bewilderment, a little worry of her own mixed in with some panic. A look that she wasn't all too used to seeing in the blonde's eyes and face.

''What is it, are you alright?''

Her anger subsiding now, a rush of her own panic starting to flow through her, Elizabeth took a step forward as JJ blinked slowly. She watched the young woman look down slowly; take a sharp intake of breath before looking back up again.

''I erm…my water just erm…it broke.''

''What?''

''My water broke…I think I'm going into labor.''

Standing at opposite sides of the room, the two women just looked at one another, completely taken over by shock. Intellectually, JJ knew she should star moving. Knew exactly what this meant. But something wasn't processing. Something kept telling her that it simply wasn't time yet, she had a little under a month to go, it was too early. Her head told her it couldn't possibly be happening this way, with Emily out in the field and the Ambassador her only company right now. This was so not how she saw this happening.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emily sighed softly, blinking at the harsh light of day as she stepped out of the shabby house, leading one of the unsubs out by the arm. The woman was a little smaller than herself, with a sharp face and cold eyes. Something in those eyes made Emily's stomach flinch a little bit, an unnatural shudder running through her body. Not that she showed her that.

''I ain't done nothin' wrong lady, that bastard is a liar.''

Emily gave a withering side-glance to the woman, letting her own cold and harsh look wash over her eyes.

''Shut up.''

Holding the glare for a second, Emily slowly reached for her phone as it started to ring, figuring it was probably Garcia calling because Morgan was still inside, and down in the basement is where the reception got a little dodgy.

''Prentiss.''

Emily halted, mildly frozen even in the heat as she heard her Mother's voice. Her mind could barely take in the words, yet somehow registered that this was possibly the first time she had ever heard her Mother so panicked, enough for her to ramble. Then, she snapped out of it quickly as she shook her head, frowning slightly as she heard the commotion in the background.

''What? When? _Mother_! What did you do?''

Somehow through the whirlwind in her head and the swirling pit of emotion in her gut, Emily managed to sound indignant, like her Mother had provoked JJ enough to make her go into labor early. Which she had to admit, wasn't exactly fair. But like JJ, she hadn't seen it happening this way either. Not when she had just walked out of this house, where a sadistic man and wife had been murdering barely teenage girls. Not when she was holding one of them by the elbow, who was looking at her, making the moment completely polluted.

''Yes, yes I'm coming. Just get her there, okay?''

Emily snapped her phone shut so hard that she dropped it onto the porch. It didn't quite register that she was actually shaking now, one thing running through her mind over and over. The pent up excitement from waiting for nine months catching up to her with the dire need to be there and not here. Without even thinking, she let go of the woman she was escorting, bending down to pick up her phone.

''Prentiss!''

Emily stood up again, realizing what she had done, as Rossi leapt forward to take hold of the woman. He looked at her, a cross between shocked she would be so reckless and angry about it. But all she could do was gap back at him, mouth open slightly, as Hotchner stepped up behind him.

''What is it?''

''It's JJ. It's time…I erm…I have to go…I need to erm…keys, where'd I put the keys?''

Gulping slightly, breath dropping into quick and shallow breaths as though she'd been running, Emily began to pat over the vest she was wearing, checking her pockets and then turning in a circle to see if she had dropped them too. It didn't occur to her that she didn't actually drive here, so she wasn't in possession of the keys. All she could think about was JJ. JJ who was in labor, right now. They were about to be Mothers. _She _was about to be a Mother. Suddenly, everything got a little hotter, and she pulled at the collar of her shirt, frowning under the heat.

''Prentiss.''

Hotchner's voice cut through her panic, and she looked up at him quickly, seeing that he was holding the keys in his hand.

''I'll drive.''

He noted, making her nod as Morgan and Reid stepped out of the house. Morgan was holding onto the other unsub, but as soon as he saw her face, he knew something was going on. Emily looked at him, the information clear and unmistakable in her eyes, and he smiled instantly. She nodded at him, turning quickly to race down to the car, followed by Hotchner and Reid who had been gestured to follow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''I can't.''

''You can.''

''Okay then, I _won't_!''

Molly rolled her eyes, smirking a little bit as she sighed in amused frustration. She was learning quickly that JJ could be somewhat obstinate, even during childbirth. Her patient was giving her her best intimidation stare which Molly was sure she had used upon many unsavory people because of her line of work. However, it took more than a stubborn streak and a death glare to scare off an Irish girl.

''Don't you go tryin' to scare me missy, it won't work. You need to start pushin' now. Emily or no Emily, your kids are ready. If you don't start doing what I say, you'll put them and yourself in danger. Now, do you think she'd want that?''

JJ stared at the young midwife, a little surprised that the redhead had managed to put her in her place. Screwing her eyes shut, she let her head drop back a little, having to give up on the ideal of having Emily here with her. She was terrified, excited, happy, relieved and nervous all bundled into one, and she was in a great deal of pain. The only thing that could stop the torrent of emotion was Emily. She felt alone, despite having Molly here with her, a girl that she very much liked. But alone nonetheless, and vulnerable and exposed. JJ felt like she just wasn't ready to face this by herself, it was too much. It had been the one thing she knew she wouldn't be able to handle on her own.

''JJ, look at me.''

Molly insisted, picking up on the expectant Mother's feelings. You didn't look after pregnant women and deliver babies without becoming highly attuned to the raw emotions that went through them in such a wonderful but scary and often difficult and complicated time. But, as JJ still didn't look at her, Molly knew she would have to kick start her into responding.

''Special Agent Jareau, look at me right now.''

The redhead shouted, forcing JJ to look up as she responded to her title. The blonde gasped and blinked in shock, looking around like a frightened and cornered animal for a moment, until she realised again what was going on. Taking a steady breath, she looked back at the midwife, boxing up all her fear and panic in order to continue on. She had to do what she had to do, and she had never been afraid of doing that before now. JJ wasn't about to start letting herself start now. She let that determination seep into her, that resolve that always made her steadfast. Her children needed her, that's all she really needed to hear.

''Okay, I'm ready.''

JJ had barely managed to get the words out of her mouth before the door burst open, revealing a panting and harried looking Emily, still glad in her FBI vest and all. The relief that shot through JJ at seeing her there was nothing short of epic.

''I'm here sweetheart, I'm here.''

Rushing to JJ's side, Emily hugged the seemingly distraught but now happier woman. JJ gripped onto her like a vice, sniffling and panting into the crook of her shoulder.

''Okay, lets get this show on the road then. First though, how about getting rid of the hardware and swapping the vest for a gown? They aren't really conductive to childbirth!''

Emily looked at Molly, then down at herself, then back at JJ with a sheepish smirk. Going a little red, Emily backed off and made quick work of stripped herself of the FBI protective vest and unclipping her gun and shoving it on top of a cabinet. Quickly then, fiddling with the gown due to her nervousness and her excitement, she shoved it on and tied it into place, before moving back up over to JJ. She took one of her hands in her own, placing the other on her forehead to stroke there gently.

''Let's meet our children, shall we?''

Just over an hour later, with a lot of coaching and struggling later, the first sounds of a baby crying could be heard breaking through the room. Emily still stood by JJ's side, her hand a little bit worse for wear but that didn't really register. She was too busy looking after her wife, continually talking her through the birth, wiping her face down and supplying her with ice chips and anything else that she needed. The blonde was tired, flushed and sweaty with the exertion, her hair dampened and sticking around her face. Yet, Emily still thought she was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She knew that right now was something she was never going to forget, every single detail was being etched into her memory.

JJ gulped in air as her body relaxed just a little bit, and she lay back onto the seat to gain some respite for a moment, her eyes looking across the room to where Molly was seeing to the baby with another woman. She squeezed Emily's hand tightly, looking up at her again, starting to get a little worried that nothing had been said yet. With no words needed between them, as was their way, Emily looked over too, knowing that JJ couldn't bring herself to ask and needed her to instead.

''Is everything okay? Is the baby alright?''

Emily looked at JJ again as she gripped her hand tighter, a giant lump of fear growing in her throat at the thought of something bad happening. The baby was crying though, that was good, right? Silence was bad, at least if the baby was screaming it was a good sign. But every single horror story that each woman could think up of chose exactly that moment to make themselves known.

It was only a couple of moments later that Emily crashed through the doors of the suite into the sectioned off little waiting room to face four FBI Agent's, a technical analyst and on Ambassador who all shot up out of their seats eagerly. The look on Emily's face was one that could only be described with such words as delirious happy and so excited that her entire self seemed to be buzzing.

''There's a girl! We have a daughter! Oh my god, I have a _daughter_!''

It may well have been the only time anyone in this room could possibly have seen her cry, with the exception of her Mother and Garcia. Perhaps Morgan, though he had never seen her cry like this. Pure, unadulterated tears of happiness and pride, excitement and overwhelming meaning. She radiated so brightly that each and every person in the waiting room thought she could have lit up the entire sky. There was a round of cheers, which made the brunette laugh almost hysterically, before she dashed back through the doors, leaving them to talk happily amongst themselves. Within moments, she was back by JJ's side, ready to welcome their second child into the world.

Nine minutes later came another piercing sound of a baby crying, and immediately Emily took an exhausted JJ into her arms, showering the younger woman with kisses along her face. The blonde near collapsed back onto the bed seat again, gasping for air as she let Emily hold her tightly, relieved and happy that it was finally over.

''I am so, _so _proud of you Jennifer. I love you so much.''

Still a little too exhausted to say much of anything, JJ just gave in to the emotions emanating from Emily, and the ones floating throughout the little room. So often had she walked into a room only to find death, hate and horror, desecration and lifelessness. In here, it seemed like the complete opposite. In here there was life, brimming with love and adoration, a peace that felt like no other peace on earth. Her anchor was right here, right beside her, holding onto her tightly. And she felt like their bond had just grown triple fold. Their lives had turned a new corner, and she felt nothing but excitement and hope about it. She felt confident that everything was going to be okay, and even when it wasn't, she would have her family to hold onto. Nothing could take that away, not even an unsub that would somehow, someday, make her feel completely demoralized. Because she had her children to go home to, and the woman she loved to hold her tightly.

Emily almost fell through the doors this time, sliding along the polished floor before coming to an abrupt stop. She was still buzzing, still shining brightly, still crying and still laughing. Everything about her so open and carefree, completely happy.

''It's a boy! We have a son! And he's perfect. They're both perfect, and JJ is fine.''

Emily laughed again as she was descended upon, accepting hug after hug, congratulations after congratulations and kiss after kiss. Even her Mother was ecstatic, her dark eyes glistening softly at the good news of the safe arrival of her Grandchildren. Emily held on to her a bit longer, a little tighter, breathing deeply as she relaxed properly even though she had never realised how tense she had been. Tense, because the realist in her told her to brace herself, just in case. That until those babies were born and checked out, until JJ was safe and in good health, she had no right to relax. It hadn't stopped her from being overjoyed, but it had been there anyway. In her Mother's arms, of all places, she let that go. And somehow, the Ambassador must have sensed it. Because the words she had spoken Emily had not been expecting. She hadn't anticipated her Mother telling her that she loved her, and that she was proud.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Would you like to hold your son, Emily?''

Emily looked at the tiny, pink looking baby boy wrapped up in a soft blanket being held delicately by Molly who approached her softly. She didn't quite know how to describe the feeling that made her heart swell, filling her insides up with warmth and love. That was her child. He was her baby boy, right in front of her. Hers and JJ's. And right then is when she realised that all her dreams had come true. After so many years of believing that fairytales didn't exist, and she was right here living hers.

Sniffling through a slight chuckle, Emily glanced at JJ before stepping forward a little, gladly taking her son from Molly and holding him in her arms. It was enough to get her to start crying again, softly as she gazed down at one of the most precious sights she had ever seen in her life. He was so small and fragile, and he wriggled a little in his blanket, snuggling up to the warmth he found himself in immediately. His little breaths were erratic and soft and he radiated the gentle heat that only children could radiate. Taking in a steadying breath, finding all of this new emotion dizzying, she ducked her head down and placed a light and gentle kiss on her son's forehead.

Similarly, JJ was going through her own set of new and unique emotions as the other assistant midwife gently placed her daughter into her arms. The blonde was sat up now, resting against pillows with blankets covering her up to keep her warm and comfortable. It wasn't true what they said, that as soon as you saw or held your child you forgot the pain of the birth. But it became insignificant. It became a pain that she would willingly go through time after time for the child nestled in her arms, and the one in Emily's. Having her daughter tucked into one arm, her knees up enough to support her, she let her other hand lift up and trail a gentle line across a delicate face. The little girl made a squeaky noise in return, and JJ couldn't help but laugh softly as she did, before doing exactly what Emily had done. Leaning down and placing a soft kiss on an equally soft forehead.

Cuddling the baby boy in her arms, still not being able to rip her eyes away from the sight of him, she turned slowly to face JJ. After a moment, brown eyes looked up and her breath caught inside of her throat at the sight before her. JJ holding their baby girl, sniffling slightly as she held one of her tiny hands in between her fingers gently, was definitely an astounding sight. The woman that had given Emily her entire life, all she'd ever wanted and so much more. It was ridiculously impossible how much she idolized the younger woman, and probably seemed rather pathetic and corny to most. But she didn't care, and Emily would freely take that on if it meant she had all of this because of her.

JJ looked up at Emily, the huge grin never leaving her face, and felt a wave of pure love flush through her, more intense than almost anything she had ever felt before. She watched Emily take in a small breath, opening her mouth to say something, but being so overwhelmed that nothing came out. Her darker lover was too lost for words, unable to articulate what she was feeling. JJ knew already though, because she felt the same way. Because she could see everything she needed to see in Emily's eyes, and she reflected it back at her. Their silent communication holding up when words failed them. That was always the one thing that had never failed them, rooted in everything they felt for each other.

Neither JJ or Emily were aware exactly of how much time had passed. It was sometime later, after JJ and the babies had been properly taken care of and they all had the opportunity to settle down, that Molly had given the okay for visitors. And considering that both Mother's were thoroughly wrapped up in their children and each other, she had taken it upon herself to go and fetch the eagerly awaiting 'family' of the Prentiss'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emily was sat next to JJ now, cradling her daughter gently in her arms, smiling at each and every little muffled baby sound that fell on her ears. She didn't think she had heard something so priceless before, it was the best kind of sound. She kept looking up at JJ, either just grinning, commenting on something new she had noticed about either child or leaning in to place a kiss on the blonde's face or lips. Usually it was a combination of all three. The whole experience to her she could describe as euphoric, and she was aware of how exhilarated she was due to the hyper wired buzz running through every inch of her. Something she knew JJ was feeling, even though she was supremely tired.

''Oooh my god…!''

Both Mother's looked up, grinning like fools as Garcia inched her way into the room, unwilling to disturb the soft peacefulness but barely being able to contain herself. As soon as she looked at her two friends and the newest additions to their little family, her glowing eyes filled with unshed tears, ridiculously happy for them. The rest of the team however, hovered by the doorway sheepishly, not as bold as Garcia to intrude on the intensely private moment.

''Hey, come on in guys.''

JJ said warmly, noticing their hovering. She just smiled as they did as they were told, all coming to stand before them next to a quivering Garcia who had clasped her hands over her mouth. Morgan put and arm around her and gave her a gently squeeze, smiling proudly over at his friends. Even the Ambassador seemed completely swept away by the outstanding amount of emotion in the room, eyes sparkling at the sight of her Grandchildren and two very happy women. It certainly put a few things in perspective, and the matter of JJ becoming a Prentiss just didn't seem all that important anymore. She wasn't even sure why she had been so incensed about it; she actually did quite like the girl.

''How do you feel, JJ?''

Hotchner asked quietly, smirking uncharacteristically. Even he had to let go of his stoic and staunch manner in the face of such a sight.

''I feel great, Hotch, thank you.''

She responded gratefully, sending a bright smile his way as her bluer than blue eyes glowed brightly.

''Who you got there, girl?''

Morgan asked, gesturing toward the baby she was holding in her arms. JJ smiled, looking down at him for a moment before turning to look at Emily. The older woman nodded, and JJ took in a short breath before facing everyone again.

''I'd like to introduce you to our son, Silas Noah Prentiss.''

JJ looked at Emily again, who fluxed with the joy at her child and also the pride of being able to name him after someone so important in her life. Emily looked back at her for a second, before turning her eyes to look at her Mother, somewhat hesitant on what her reaction would be. After all, she had basically snubbed one Grandfather's name and used another. But the older woman just smiled, nodding in acceptance and giving Emily the approval and therefore support that she was seeking.

''And _I'd_ like to introduce you to our daughter, Millie Grace Prentiss.''

Emily peered from her Mother, to JJ, to her baby girl and up at her friends. The words fit so easily in her mouth, coming out like fluid, warm and comfortable. She had noticed the same thing in JJ too. Something inside of them both just fit into place, a piece of their internal jigsaws slipping comfortably in its slot, creating a bigger picture.

''Elizabeth, would you like to hold your Grandson?''

JJ asked, seeing the pride swell in the Ambassadors eyes. Mother was looking at daughter as though she were seeing Emily in a new light. Perhaps her words had indeed made a difference. Either way, the look that she offered her in law was nothing short of an offered gesture to bury the hatchet between them. Elizabeth hadn't been the only one speculating that their little spat was totally insignificant now. The woman had been there when she had needed her; she had been calm after a brief panic and had kept talking her through the contractions on the way to the medical center. That's what really counted. Family really counted. And although JJ was sure they would disagree on many things to come, she couldn't miss the love the woman had for her daughter, that she was just too afraid to show fully.

''I certainly would.''

Within a moment, Silas was handed over to his Grandmother, and Emily stood up and carried Millie over to Garcia who took her gladly. It left both of them open for the congratulatory hugs and kisses from everyone else. The two twins seemed at home with the people they got passed around to, never really fussing once as they were welcomed into their new family. They didn't know it yet, but they had the best family in the world. They would be protected and loved, and always caught if and when they fell.

''I love you.''

''I love you too.''

In their own little bubble, as everyone fussed and cooed over their children, Emily and JJ just looked at one another. It felt like the longest and shortest eight months of their life, where they had discovered further into each others vast depths and grown impossibly closer and stronger. There really truly was nothing that could break them anymore. And there family didn't stop there. Almost two years later, as they had planned, they were greeted with another member of their family. And they had done exactly what they had done last time. Chosen not to know the sex, and gone about setting up for the possibility of a boy or a girl. This time however, they had Millie and Silas to help them decided how to do that. And whereas the twins held Emily's eyes and dark hair, the little girl that joined them next had bright blue eyes and sunshine hair. Their family now consisted of Emily Elizabeth, Jennifer Grace, Millie Grace, Silas Noah and Adia Shea.

And it was perfect.

The End!


End file.
